Erreur!
by mambanoir
Summary: Harry laisse tomber Draco après sa rencontre avec celui qu'il pense être l'homme de sa vie! HPDM, DHP, BZRW.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout le monde le sait!**

**-**

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire que vous avez choisit lol, comme d'habitude c'est avec relation homosexuelle donc homophobes s'abstenir!**

**-**

**Bonne lecture!**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 1**

**-**

**-**

Appuyé d'une épaule contre le tronc d'un arbre Blaise Zabini observait tristement la Tamise et ses eaux grises, il aimait venir dans cet endroit isolé quand il avait besoin de réfléchir ou quand il se sentait mal, ce qui était le cas en ce moment.

Il se souvint de la veille au soir, alors que tous les anciens de Poudlard s'étaient retrouvés en boîte, ce qui leur arrivait assez souvent depuis la fin de la guerre deux ans plus tôt, et là il avait enfin avoué à Ronald Weasley qu'il était amoureux de lui depuis bien longtemps.

Durant des années il avait observé ce dernier, n'osant pas l'aborder parce qu'il sortait avec Hermione Granger et qu'il le croyait hétéro mais il y avait quelques mois en arrière ces deux là avaient rompus et il y avait peu de temps dans cette même boîte il avait surprit Ron dans les bras d'un jeune homme qui l'embrassait passionnément.

Il s'était donc enfin décidé à tenter sa chance et la veille au soir il l'avait invité à danser un slow.

Blaise soupira et eut un petit rire de dérision en se souvenant des yeux ronds qu'avait ouvert Ron en l'écoutant puis de son brusque départ, le plantant là au beau milieu de la piste.

- « Au moins je sais comment le faire fuir ! se moqua le Serpentard intérieurement………..je n'ai qu'à lui dire je t'aime !!

Il secoua la tête, sa réaction lui avait mal, il aurait mieux prit un « Désolé mais ce n'est pas réciproque » qu'une fuite qui l'avait laissé comme un idiot alors qu'il venait de mettre son cœur à nu.

- « Blaise ?

Le Serpentard se retourna d'un mouvement vif et se retrouva face à Ron qui se tenait à deux pas de lui.

- « Je te cherchais ! reprit le rouquin qui semblait mal à l'aise et peu sûr de lui.

- « Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? demanda rudement Blaise en plongeant son regard sombre et dur dans les yeux bleu qui se baissèrent.

- « C'est toi qui m'a parlé de cet endroit ! murmura Ron en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

- « Ah ! fit le Serpentard qui se sentit faiblir devant l'air d'enfant perdu du rouquin…………….qu'est ce que tu veux ? reprit-il moins rudement.

- « Je………je voudrais m'excuser pour hier soir, j'ai été surprit...…..Ron dont la gêne était manifeste se tu les joues rouges puis enfonça les mains au fond des poches de son jeans, les yeux toujours au sol.

Blaise ne bougea pas et ne dit rien, il attendit simplement la suite.

- « Hermione et moi on a rompu parce qu'elle disait qu'en réalité j'étais gay ! dit brusquement le rouquin en faisant rouler un caillou du bout du pied...elle aussi d'ailleurs.

- « Apparemment elle avait raison puisque je t'ai vu avec un mec il n'y a pas très longtemps.

Surprit Ron leva les yeux sur lui et le fixa.

- « Tu m'as vu ?

Blaise opina d'un mouvement de tête.

- « Dans la boîte ! précisa t-il.

Le rouquin sortit une main de ses poches et la passa nerveusement dans sa tignasse qu'un vent léger rabattait sur ses yeux.

- « Il n'y a rien eut entre lui et moi si ce n'est un baiser ! avoua t-il timidement…………..ni avec aucun autre d'ailleurs……………je…………je crois que j'ai peur !

Le Serpentard croisa les bras et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un air pensif, ainsi donc il n'avait pas encore franchit le pas.

- « Où veux tu en venir, tu n'est pas certain d'être gay ?

Ron se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se rapprocha d'un pas.

- « Si, c'est pas ça…………..hier soir tu as dit que tu m'aimais………….

Il se tu et ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence tandis que Blaise restait un peu perplexe.

- « Et alors?

- « Je voudrais sortir avec toi ! murmura le rouquin.

Le cœur de Blaise se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine, celui qu'il aimait venait s'offrir à lui, puis il réalisa que Ron ne parlait pas d'amour et il fronça les sourcils.

- « Pourquoi ? demanda t-il à voix basse………tu ne m'aimes pas n'est ce pas ?

- « Non, c'est vrai ! admit Ron qui le vit s'assombrir et reprit…………..mais tu me plais beaucoup et avec toi je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que je n'aurais pas peur...peut être parce que tu as dit que tu m'aimais.

Le Serpentard n'hésita qu'un instant, l'occasion était trop belle pour qu'il puisse y résister, il combla la distance qui les séparait et enlaça le rouquin qui sourit et passa les bras autour de son cou, sa bouche s'empara de celle de Ron qui répondit volontiers au baiser.

- « Faîtes qu'il finisse par m'aimer ! pensa Blaise en fermant les yeux.

-

Harry Potter entra d'un pas sûr dans le salon du manoir des Malfoy à la suite de l'elfe qui s'éclipsa immédiatement.

Il s'arrêta une seconde pour détailler Draco qui était nonchalamment étendu sur le canapé vêtu d'un peignoir de soie blanche et dont les yeux gris se rivèrent à son regard vert enflammés de désir.

- « Potter tu aurais pu me prévenir de ta visite ! dit-il de son ton traînant, sans faire mine de se lever………..je ne suis pas à ta disposition.

Harry s'avança rapidement vers lui en souriant et s'allongea sur lui en prenant appuie sur ses coudes.

- « J'ai été prit d'une envie subite de te voir ! fit-il en guise d'excuse avant de se mettre à lui mordiller le creux du cou et le lobe de l'oreille.

- « Je trouves que tu prends un peu trop tes aises ! protesta vaguement le blond qui frissonna.

- « Ca ne te déplait pas d'habitude ! murmura le brun en écartant les pans du peignoir qui le gênait………..j'ai envie de toi !

- « C'est pas une rai…………..le reste de la phrase de Draco incapable de lui résister se perdit dans le baiser vorace que lui donna Harry tandis que l'une de ses mains descendait sur son entre jambe qu'il caressa lentement.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent il n'y eut plus que soupirs et gémissements qui s'achevèrent dans deux cris d'extase simultanés.

Puis il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel ils reprirent leurs souffles serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis le brun se leva et se rhabilla.

- « Je dois partir on m'attends ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Draco ne dit pas un mot et le regarda partir sans qu'aucune expression n'apparaisse sur son visage, depuis un an qu'ils couchaient ensemble de temps en temps, cela avait débuté suite à une soirée un peu trop arrosée chez Blaise qui fêtait son anniversaire, ça se passait toujours ainsi entre eux, c'est ce qu'ils avaient voulut.

Enfin du moins c'est ce que Draco avait crû vouloir et au début tout était très bien ainsi mais malheureusement pour lui au fil du temps les choses avaient changées alors que pour le brun cet état de fait semblait pleinement le satisfaire.

Draco poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux.

-

Revenu chez lui Harry se fit couler un bain dans lequel il se plongea longuement et avec plaisir avant de se préparer pour la soirée à laquelle il avait été invité par un ami moldu dont il avait fait connaissance lors d'une de ses habituelles promenades dans le centre de Londres qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ait vraiment envie d'y aller mais il avait promit de passer et tenait à respecter son engagement.

« Je vais sûrement m'ennuyer à mourir! Soupira t-il avec un dernier regard dans le miroir...y a jamais personne de vraiment intéressant dans ces soirées.

Il saisit une veste de fin cuir noir et sortit.

-

**J'espère que le 1er chapitre vous aura plut!**

**A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**-**

**-**

Harry qui était en retard toqua à la porte de son ami Jess qui habitait un grand appartement dans l'un des quartier gay de Londres.

Il dû recommencer à plusieurs reprises avant que le battant ne s'ouvre sur un jeune homme brun aux cheveux mi-longs et au grand sourire sympathique qui lui passa immédiatement un bras autour des épaules pour le traîner à l'intérieur d'où s'élevait une musique assez forte et un nuage de fumée dû au tabac.

- « Harry j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus ! s'exclama Jess.

Harry lui sourit tout en le suivant jusqu'au salon où plein de monde discutait par petits groupes ou dansait au milieu de la pièce.

L'alcool coulait à flot et certains semblaient déjà avoir quelques verres dans le nez, le brun salua d'un sourire et d'un mouvement de tête ceux qu'il connaissait pour les avoir croisé ici même à quelques reprises, il n'y en avait que peu, la plupart lui était inconnu.

- « Je ne vais pas rester longtemps! Dit-il à son ami.

- « Attends, viens ! fit Jess en l'entraînant vers la terrasse………….tu ne vas pas repartir comme ça, tu viens à peine d'arriver...viens je vais te présenter un ami de longue date qui vient de rentrer en Angleterre aujourd'hui même, il a passé un an en France.

Ils sortirent par la baie vitrée à demi-ouverte et se dirigèrent vers un homme grand et à la silhouette parfaite qui leur tournait le dos, accoudé à la balustrade.

Ce dernier les entendant arriver se retourna et Harry croisa les yeux les plus bleus qu'il ait jamais vu.

- « Dereck je te présente Harry ! entendit-il dire tandis qu'il détaillait avec ravissement le visage à la séduction ravageuse qui lui souriait.

Il devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq trente ans, des mâchoires fermes sans être trop carrées, un nez droit et fin, des pommettes hautes qui mettaient en valeur les magnifiques yeux bleus qui s'étiraient légèrement vers les tempes et pour finir de courts cheveux blonds foncés dont quelques mèches rebelles retombaient artistiquement sur un front haut et intelligent.

Harry totalement subjugué et béat d'admiration ne réalisa qu'au bout d'un moment que son vis-à-vis lui tendait la main et attendait patiemment qu'il la prenne.

- « Euh…………enchanté ! bafouilla t-il en la serrant dans la sienne………….vraiment enchanté !

- « Moi de même ! lui répondit une voix chaude et basse qui le fit frémir de la tête aux pieds.

Leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre Harry ne vit pas Jess secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé et en même temps fataliste avant de s'éloigner pour les laisser seuls, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction face à Dereck qui était un véritable tombeur et n'avait qu'à paraître pour séduire.

-

Ron s'assit sur le canapé du salon de la maison de Blaise où ce dernier l'avait ramené après l'avoir emmené dans un petit restaurant très sympathique où ils avaient passés une très bonne soirée.

Maintenant le rouquin se sentait un peu nerveux et quand le Serpentard vint s'asseoir près de lui il se jeta dans ses bras.

- « Blaise rassures moi ! murmura t-il la tête enfouie au creux de son cou.

Blaise lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- « Ron on n'est pas obligés de………..

- « Si ! le coupa le rouquin en se redressant pour le regarder………….je le veux !

Le Serpentard posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit tendrement tout en la caressant.

- « Je t'aime ! lui chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Sous le baiser Ron se détendit et doucement Blaise le renversa en arrière sans lâcher sa bouche, se retrouvant au dessus de lui il frotta lentement et langoureusement son bassin contre celui du rouquin qui gémit, sans cesser son baiser ni son mouvement de hanches Blaise lui retira sa chemise et du bout de la langue il descendit sur les tétons qu'il titilla tandis que d'une main il dégrafait le pantalon de Ron pour la glisser sous le boxer.

Le rouquin se cambra en soupirant quand il se saisit de son érection qu'il libéra et sur laquelle il se mit à pratiquer un lent va et vient très sensuel.

Ron haletant suivait le mouvement en ondulant des hanches et fiévreusement il prit Blaise par les cheveux pour lui capturer la bouche dans un baiser passionné tout en tirant sur le pull fin qu'il portait pour lui enlever.

Le Serpentard se redressa pour se déshabiller entièrement et en fit autant pour Ron qui pressé se releva et le poussa pour le faire asseoir avant de s'accroupir sur le sol entre ses jambes, sans attendre il prit dans sa bouche la virilité gonflée de Blaise qui poussa un grondement de plaisir mais coupa court à la caresse, c'était à lui de s'occuper de Ron.

Il se releva et le fit s'agenouiller sur le bord du canapé puis se baissa pour préparer longuement l'intimité encore vierge du rouquin qui gémit de plus en plus fort sous les caresses conjuguées de sa langue et de ses doigts, puis il se redressa et plaça son érection qui devenait douloureuse contre l'entrée qu'il força doucement.

A ce moment Blaise voulut s'arrêter pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence mais Ron qui n'eut qu'une crispation passagère se mit à bouger de lui-même et il adopta son rythme qui s'accéléra jusqu'à l'explosion finale qu'ils crièrent tous les deux.

Essoufflé mais heureux et comblé au delà de tout Blaise s'affala sur le dos de Ron dont il embrassa amoureusement la nuque et les épaules tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

Le rouquin, le front appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, sourit, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisit Blaise, entre ses bras il venait de connaître la première véritable extase de sa vie, avec Hermione c'était bien mais pas à ce point là.

Il saisit l'une des mains du Serpentard qu'il porta à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser au creux de la paume.

- « Merci ! murmura t-il.

-

Harry venait de passer une soirée merveilleuse qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais voir finir, il était totalement sous le charme de Dereck qu'il n'avait pas quitté un seul instant et quand tout le monde prit congé et que ce dernier l'invita à venir prendre un dernier verre dans un petit pied-à-terre qu'il possédait non loin de là il accepta avec empressement tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une excuse, il désirait cet homme et savait que c'était réciproque.

-

Un moment plus tard après un court trajet dans la porsche noire du blond qui semblait très à l'aise question finance et paraissait ne rien se refuser, il pénétrait à sa suite dans un luxueux studio situé au dernier étage d'une tour moderne d'où une immense baie vitrée donnait une vue imprenable sur une bonne partie de Londres.

- « Fais comme chez toi ! lui dit Dereck qui retira sa veste pour la jeter sur le canapé et se dirigea vers le bar pour servir les verres promis.

Le brun retira lui aussi sa veste et s'avança vers la baie, il se mit à observer pensivement les lumières de la ville immense qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres, il ne les voyait pas vraiment, l'attente de la suite le rendait fébrile et le désir qu'il avait de cet homme lui brûlait les reins, il se sentit nerveux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux bras lui entourer la taille par derrière.

- « Les verres sont sur la table ! lui murmura Dereck à l'oreille.

Harry se retourna et son compagnon étant plus grand que lui il lui passa les bras autour du cou.

- « Je ne suis pas venu pour ça ! répondit–il dans un sourire…………je n'ai pas soif.

- « Ca tombe bien moi non plus ! chuchota le blond en se penchant sur lui...c'est autre chose que je veux!

- « Moi aussi! Murmura Harry qui poussa un soupir de plaisir anticipé tout en glissant doucement ses doigts dans les courts cheveux blond.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser qui devint rapidement plus exigent, leurs mains se firent aventureuses et les caresses se précisèrent.

Le souffle court Dereck s'écarta pour l'entraîner en souriant vers le lit qui occupait un coin de la pièce du côté de la baie vitrée et était à moitié séparé du salon-cuisine par un paravent en chêne massif aux décorations florales.

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement et avec fièvre tout en s'embrassant avant de s'y écrouler.

-

- « Je suis amoureux ! pensa Harry un long moment plus tard alors qu'il reposait dans les bras du blond qui dormait, il sourit et déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire de Dereck qui ne bougea pas et contre lequel il se blottit plus étroitement.

Il s'endormit heureux.

-

**A jeudi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**-**

**-**

Le lendemain matin Ron se réveilla dans les bras de Blaise et dans son lit qu'ils avaient finit par rejoindre tard dans la nuit.

Dés qu'il tenta de se lever le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et le ramena contre lui.

- « Où tu vas ? lui demanda t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- « Je dois aller travailler ! répondit le rouquin qui lui posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres et se dégagea.

Il occupait un poste dans un bureau du ministère où il s'ennuyait ferme mais cela lui permettait de payer le loyer de son petit studio ainsi que tout le reste.

Blaise qui n'avait pas besoin de travailler grâce à l'argent qui lui venait de sa famille et qu'il faisait intelligemment fructifier en suivant les conseils avisés de Draco très doué dans ce domaine, soupira et se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder s'habiller.

Il aurait bien voulut le garder près de lui.

- « On se voit ce soir ?

Ron qui avait finit de se vêtir le regarda et lui sourit.

- « Je passerais voir Harry après le boulot mais je serais ici à dix neuf heures ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Une fois seul le Serpentard se laissa retomber sur le lit.

- « La journée va être longue ! se dit-il en serrant l'oreiller sur lequel Ron avait dormit contre lui.

-

Une bonne odeur de café chatouilla les narines d'Harry qui ouvrit les yeux, il s'étira comme un chat et entendant des bruits de tasses il se leva enfila son pantalon et sortit de derrière le paravent.

Il observa quelques secondes Dereck qui s'affairait dans la cuisine et s'en approcha à pas de loup.

- « Bonjour ! lui susurra t-il en l'enlaçant brusquement alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, surprit Dereck fit volte face et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

- « Bien dormit ? demanda t-il en s'écartant.

- « Merveilleusement bien ! répondit Harry qui voulut se serrer contre lui pour obtenir un autre baiser.

Mais le blond le repoussa doucement et se saisit d'une tasse de café qu'il but rapidement.

- « Il faut que tu rentres chez toi ! lui dit-il en la déposant dans l'évier…………j'ai des tas de rendez vous toute la journée, je dois y aller !

Déçu le brun le suivit tandis qu'il se rendait dans la salle de bain et s'arrêta sur le seuil, il le regarda entrer dans la cabine de douche et attendit patiemment qu'il en ressorte.

- « On se voit ce soir ? lui demanda t-il.

- « Non, je n'aurais pas le temps ! fit Dereck tout en se séchant…………..mais demain soir oui si tu veux on se retrouve ici.

Le blond retourna dans la pièce toujours suivit par Harry et sortit des vêtements d'une armoire qu'il enfila rapidement sans plus s'occuper du brun qui s'habilla beaucoup plus lentement.

- « Dépêches toi ! s'impatienta Dereck qui s'admira d'un air satisfait dans un grand miroir à pied et qui une fois prêt le poussa presque dehors.

- « Désolé mais je suis pressé, le boulot m'attend ! s'excusa t-il alors qu'ils sortaient sur le trottoir…………je ne peux pas te ramener chez toi mais on se voit demain soir, promit !

Harry du se contenter de cette promesse et le regarda monter dans sa voiture qu'il fit démarrer en trombe.

Immobile sur le trottoir il le suivit des yeux autant qu'il pû puis se détourna en soupirant, il lui manquait déjà.

-

De retour chez lui le brun passa la journée à tourner en rond, il mourrait d'envie de se précipiter chez Dereck pour tenter de le voir ne serait-ce qu'une minute et les heures passants cette envie se faisait de plus en plus pressante.

L'arrivée de Ron lui permit de se reprendre et ils s'installèrent au salon où immédiatement il raconta tout au rouquin.

- « T'es vraiment amoureux ? demanda Ron un peu sceptique devant l'emballement subit et inhabituel de son ami qui depuis un an n'avait pas d'autre amant que Draco.

- « Oui ! affirma Harry des étoiles pleins les yeux…………vraiment, je crois que c'est le coup de foudre !

- « Et Malfoy ?

- « Ben quoi ? fit le brun en haussant les épaules……………tu sais bien que lui et moi c'était juste du sexe et rien d'autre.

- « Mais ça fait quand même un an que ça dure entre vous, c'est pas rien, alors il va bien falloir que tu lui annonces non ?

- « Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna faussement Harry qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à cette idée et préférait éviter toute confrontation directe avec le blond………..on a toujours été libre, je ne lui dois aucune explication il comprendra tout seul en me voyant plus !

- « Si tu le dis ! marmonna Ron qui resta silencieux un moment, il ne trouvait pas cette manière d'agir très correcte et n'appréciait pas beaucoup, son ami était pourtant quelqu'un d'honnête et franc et là il trouvait son attitude un peu lâche.

- « Bon ! reprit-il en se levant…………je dois y aller j'ai rendez vous avec Blaise.

- « Blaise ? fit le brun intrigué, il fixa son ami qui rougit et comprit………….alors Blaise et toi vous…………..

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et sourit d'un air entendu.

- « Oui Blaise et moi on………….répéta moqueusement le rouquin qui le quitta sur un dernier signe de la main.

-

A peine Ron eut-il mit un pied dans la maison de Blaise que ce dernier lui bondit dessus et le serra fort contre lui, cet accueil plus que chaleureux fit rire le rouquin et ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

- « Tu as vu Harry ? lui demanda le Serpentard après s'être écarté et tout en le tirant vers le salon.

- « Oui et tu devineras jamais ! répondit Ron en rigolant………….il est tombé fou amoureux d'un certain Dereck, un mol…………du.

Sa voix et son rire moururent sur ses lèvres en apercevant Draco assit dans un fauteuil.

- « Salut Weasley !fit ce dernier, les paroles que venait de prononcer le rouquin lui broyaient le cœur mais rien ne transparaissait sur son visage qui resta de marbre………………….tu disais que Potter est amoureux d'un moldu nommé Dereck ? rajouta t-il de son ton toujours aussi nonchalant.

Ron très mal à l'aise jeta un regard qui avait tout d'un appel au secours en direction de Blaise qui l'enlaça et le fit asseoir près de lui sur le canapé.

- « Je pense que tu en as trop dit pour faire des cachotteries ! lui dit-il doucement………….il vaut mieux tout dire.

Le rouquin opina, après tout il fallait bien que le blond l'apprenne d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant que ce soit lui qui le mette au courant puisqu'Harry manquait de courage, il leur répéta tout ce que lui avait dit le brun, il ne lui avait pas demandé le secret donc il ne le trahissait pas.

-

« En effet il est libre ! affirma Draco qui se leva d'un mouvement souple après l'avoir écouté...il a raison entre nous ce n'était que du sexe et rien d'autre! Rajouta t-il en prenant l'air indifférent de celui qui s'en moquait mais les paroles qu'il venait de dire lui arrachaient le cœur, lui il était tombé amoureux du brun, amoureux à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible et tout au fond de lui il avait espéré qu'un jour Harry partagerait ses sentiments alors apprendre comme ça que c'était un autre qu'il aimait le déchirait en deux et lui donnait envie d'hurler.

« Non il n'est pas libre! Eut-il envie de crier réellement...il m'appartient, il est à moi, rien qu'à moi!

Mais il se tu et en apparence fidèle à lui-même il leur dit bonsoir de son ton habituel.

Crispée et tendu à l'extrême il lui fallut toute son emprise sur lui-même pour ne pas s'écrouler à genoux et se mettre à pleurer de désespoir, il réussit à faire bonne figure et à sortir d'un pas fier.

Une fois dehors il s'arrêta sur le perron et baissa la tête en serrant les poings jusqu'à se faire blanchir les articulations, la douleur le transperçait comme une lame chauffée à blanc, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre et il s'éloigna rapidement.

-

Blaise qui n'avait pas quitté Draco des yeux une seconde tandis qu'il se trouvait au salon ne fut pas dupe de son attitude, il le connaissait trop bien et depuis trop longtemps.

Son ami souffrait et il comprenait très bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

-

**A samedi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**-**

**-**

- « Il a l'air de bien le prendre finalement ! dit Ron pensivement après le départ de Draco.

Blaise baissa la tête d'un air abattu sans répondre, il savait que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, le rouquin intrigué le prit par le menton pour qu'il le regarde et s'aperçut avec surprise que les beaux yeux sombres étaient embués par les larmes.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta t-il.

- « Il souffre Ron ! murmura le Serpentard…………..je sais qu'il est amoureux d'Harry et j'imagine sans peine la douleur qu'il doit ressentir, il n'y a rien de pire qu'un amour non partagé.

- « Tu voudrais que je te dise que je t'aime ? demanda Ron qui comprit qu'il parlait aussi pour lui…………je suis déso…………

- « Shhhhhhh !!!! l'interrompit Blaise en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres……………ne dis rien, laisses moi juste rester près de toi tant que tu auras besoin de moi……………laisses moi faire semblant d'y croire...au moins pour un moment !

Emu Ron le prit dans ses bras et se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier du canapé en le serrant contre lui.

Il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour Blaise et il ne voulait pas lui mentir, en silence il caressa les doux cheveux bruns jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard lève la tête.

Ron prit sa bouche et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- « J'ai envie de toi ! lui murmura t-il heureux de le voir sourire.

-

Draco rentra chez lui et là dans la solitude de sa chambre il s'écroula sur son lit et pu enfin laisser libre cours à la peine qui le submergeait.

-

Ces deux jours furent mortellement longs pour Harry qui vit enfin arriver avec une joie sans borne le moment de son rendez-vous avec Dereck chez lequel il se précipita dés que ce fut l'heure.

Ce dernier l'accueillit dans son studio à bras ouverts et après de fougueuses effusions qui s'achevèrent au creux du lit ils se relevèrent pour dévorer le repas que le blond s'était fait livrer un peu plus tôt.

Confortablement installé contre l'épaule de Dereck tandis qu'il dégustait un verre de vin d'une bouteille qui avait dû coûter une fortune, Harry qui voulait tout savoir de l'homme qu'il aimait se mit à lui poser des questions.

- « Tu fais quoi comme boulot ?

- « Je suis l'un des nombreux avocats d'un gros magnat de la finance qui possède plusieurs grosses firmes ! répondit le blond.

- « Ca paye bien on dirait ! rigola le brun.

- « Pas mal ! admit Dereck qui hocha la tête………….mais je ne compte pas me contenter de ça !

- « Ambitieux ? murmura Harry en embrassant son épaule nu.

- « Très ! avoua le blond qui se mit à lui caresser l'intérieur da la cuisse……………je vais me hisser au sommet de la hiérarchie, tout sera à moi.

- « Comment ça ? fit Harry intrigué.

- « Assez de questions ! chuchota Dereck en le renversant et le bâillonnant de sa bouche.

Harry ne pu faire autrement que se taire.

-

Le lendemain matin au grand dépit du brun le même scénario que la première fois se reproduisit, Dereck le mit dehors à peine prêt en lui proposant de se revoir le surlendemain.

-

Dans les jours qui suivirent Draco qui ne chercha pas une seule fois à voir Harry, il était bien trop fier pour lui courir après, se mit à sortir presque tous les soirs, ayant un rang et une image à maintenir dans le monde sorcier toujours à l'affût des ragots, il loua une suite dans un grand hôtel du Londres moldu et fréquenta assidûment les boîtes de nuit gay les plus branchées où il faisait des ravages, il buvait trop et ramenait à chaque fois un amant différent qu'il virait le matin venu, tentant de cette façon de noyer un chagrin qui le minait.

-

Blaise allongé dans son lit observait une fois de plus Ron qui était en train de s'habiller pour aller travailler.

Le rouquin passait toutes ses nuits avec lui et il avait même ramené quelques affaires, malheureusement juste les plus indispensables.

Le Serpentard qui aurait voulut qu'il s'installe pour de bon avec lui et ne rêvait que de se voir envahit par ses affaires n'osait pas le lui proposer, Ron ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments et Blaise qui en souffrait se contentait de ce qu'il lui donnait sans rien dire, il avait trop peur qu'en le poussant de trop le rouquin décide de mettre un terme à leur liaison et ça il ne le voulait à aucun prix.

Perdre Ron était le pire de ses cauchemars.

Ce dernier vint s'asseoir près de lui, il se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de se lever pour partir.

- « N'oublie pas que ce soir on rejoint les autres en boîte ! lui rappela Blaise.

Ron qui se trouvait près de la porte se retourna et lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts qui le fit sourire.

- « J'oublie pas !

-

A l'heure dite Blaise et Ron se rendirent dans la boîte où ils rejoignirent à leur table Ginny que Dean tenait serré dans ses bras, ils sortaient ensemble depuis déjà longtemps, les jumeaux qui s'éclataient comme des fous sur la piste ainsi qu'Hermione et Pansy qui semblait en très bon terme.

- « Et même plus que ça ! se dit Blaise amusé en les voyant se prendre la main et se regarder d'un air amoureux.

Il s'assit sur la banquette près de Ron qui lui était au courant de la liaison toute récente qu'entretenaient les deux filles et ils se mirent tous à discuter autant que la musique assourdissante le permettait, au bout d'un moment le Serpentard qui écoutait d'un air distrait ce que disait Pansy laissa errer son regard autour de lui et fronça les sourcils en voyant un jeune homme assit à la table d'à côté lever son verre en direction du rouquin qui lui sourit pour répondre à son salut.

- « Qui est ce ? demanda t-il en se penchant sur l'oreille de Ron.

- « Il travaille au ministère dans le bureau à côté du mien ! répondit ce dernier...il est plutôt sympa.

Blaise détailla attentivement l'inconnu et la jalousie le mordit cruellement en constatant qu'il était très séduisant et ne quittait pas des yeux le rouquin, avec inquiétude il le vit se lever pour venir vers eux et son cœur se serra douloureusement en l'entendant inviter Ron à danser ce que celui-ci accepta.

Il les suivit des yeux tandis qu'ils se rendaient sur la piste et la mort dans l'âme les regarda s'enlacer.

-

Ron amusé écouta sans rien dire le baratin que lui desservait son cavalier, il le draguait très clairement depuis quelques temps, au ministère il se pointait dans son bureau à la moindre occasion et sous toute sorte de prétextes futiles ce qui quelques fois agaçait le rouquin mais il n'était pas désagréable dans l'ensemble, il avait beaucoup d'humour et le faisait souvent rire, ce qui meublait un peu les longues heures d'ennui.

Le jeune homme resserra doucement son étreinte autour de sa taille, le fait que le rouquin ne le repousse pas et ne dise rien l'encourageait et il posa tendrement sa joue contre la sienne dans une caresse.

-

Blaise qui les observait toujours ne pu en supporter davantage, il se leva brusquement sous les regards surprits et interrogateurs d'Hermione et Pansy, Ginny et Dean étant trop occupés par eux-mêmes pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit.

- « Je suis fatigué, je rentre ! prétexta le Serpentard qui s'éloigna rapidement, le cœur en lambeaux, il se savait trop jaloux mais comment ne pas douter de tout quand vous savez que celui que vous aimez ne partage pas vos sentiments.

Tout en traversant la salle il se dit qu'il aurait pu aller les séparer, mais il ne s'en sentait pas le droit, avec son tempérament emporté Ron risquait fort de très mal le prendre et il se dit qu'il valait mieux partir que provoquer une dispute entre eux qui risquait de les mener à une séparation.

Intérieurement il implora juste le ciel de faire en sorte que Ron tienne suffisamment à lui pour ne pas se laisser tenter et ne l'abandonne pas.

-

**Je ne suis toujours pas à jour dans mes réponses aux reviews, excusez-moi!**

**Merci et bisous à vous!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**-**

**-**

Un peu agacé Ron finit par s'écarter de son cavalier qui devenait un peu trop collant, se faire draguer était amusant cinq minutes mais le jeune homme tout séduisant qu'il fut ne provoquait rien en lui.

- « Je ne te plait pas ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

Le rouquin le dévisagea un moment tout en se disant qu'en fait le problème n'était pas qu'il lui plaise ou pas, à dire vrai il ne s'était même pas posé la question, au bureau avec ses blagues il l'amusait c'est vrai mais ça s'arrêtait là, pour le reste il le laissait juste indifférent.

D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir tous les hommes qu'il pouvait observer autour de lui le laissaient indifférent, brusquement ce fut les bras de Blaise qu'il eut envie de sentir autour de lui, il comprit que si c'était lui qui s'était trouvé là il se serait serré amoureusement contre lui et la tête sur son épaule il se serait laissé emporté par le son de sa voix lui murmurant des mots doux comme il savait si bien le faire.

- « Amoureusement ! se répéta t-il comme étonné par le mot qui lui était venu, tout venait de s'éclairer pour lui, tout les moments qu'il partageait avec Blaise étaient empreints d'amour, avec lui il se sentait si bien qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de sa présence, entre ses bras le monde était beau et l'avenir rassurant.

Il se mit à rire sous le regard ébahi de son cavalier qui ne comprenait rien.

- « Je suis amoureux de lui ! dit Ron à haute voix………non mais quel idiot je fais !!

- « Ah ! fit le jeune homme abasourdi………mais de qui tu parles là ?

- « Pas de toi ça c'est sûr.

Ron le lâcha et tournant les talons il rejoignit rapidement leur table.

- « Où est Blaise ? demanda t-il à Hermione en ne voyant pas le Serpentard.

- « Il est rentré, il était fatigué ! répondit la jeune femme.

Le rouquin quitta aussitôt la boîte et transplana devant la maison de Blaise, il pénétra dans le salon qu'aucune lumière n'éclairait et quelques secondes furent nécessaires à ses yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce puis il aperçut la silhouette de Blaise qui se découpait devant la porte fenêtre de la terrasse, une telle impression de tristesse et d'abattement émanait de lui que le coeur de Ron se serra à l'etouffer.

Le Serpentard qui avait le front appuyé contre la vitre ne fit pas un geste, il resta immobile comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- « Blaise ? appela doucement Ron tout en s'approchant de lui, devant son manque total de réaction il posa doucement les mains sur ses épaules.

- « Je t'aime ! lui murmura t-il la bouche contre son oreille.

Le Serpentard tressaillit mais ne bougea pas.

- « Je ne veux pas que tu me mentes ! dit-il simplement d'un ton las.

Ron le fit se retourner face à lui et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

- « C'est la vérité ! martela t-il d'un ton convaincu……….c'est idiot mais je l'ai comprit en dansant, j'ai comprit que si je suis aussi bien avec toi ce n'est pas juste parce que toi tu m'aime mais parce que c'est réciproque !

Ses yeux bleus où passait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait se rivèrent au regard sombre qui s'éclaira et Blaise se laissa aller contre son torse dans un rire nerveux mêlé de larmes et s'accrocha à son cou.

Le rouquin qui comprit que c'était sa façon à lui d'exprimer son soulagement et sa joie ne dit rien et le serra contre lui, le berçant doucement.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, appréciant le contact de l'autre puis Ron lui fit lever la tête et leurs bouches s'unirent dans un long baiser qu'ils durent rompre par essoufflement.

- « Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je m'installe ici avec toi ? demanda timidement le rouquin.

Blaise qui n'attendait que ça eut un sourire lumineux.

- « Allons chercher tes affaires ! dit-il en se dirigeant immédiatement vers la porte.

- « Maintenant ? s'effara Ron qui se mit à rire…………….ça peut attendre demain non ?

- « Tu changeras pas d'avis ? s'inquiéta le Serpentard qui s'était arrêté au milieu de la pièce.

- « Oh non, sûrement pas ! certifia le rouquin qui le rejoignit en deux enjambées et le reprit dans ses bras…………je t'aime mon amour et pour le moment j'ai envie d'autre chose qu'un déménagement nocturne.

Tout en parlant il l'avait poussé vers le canapé sur lequel il le fit s'allonger et il le déshabilla lentement.

Blaise ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de pur bonheur quand la bouche chaude se referma sur son érection, Ron le lâcha quelques secondes le temps de retirer ses vêtements puis il s'assit sur ses hanches, s'empalant lentement et profondément.

Complètement assit sur le Serpentard et la tête rejetée en arrière il fit un mouvement d'avant en arrière tandis que Blaise caressait sa virilité dans un va et viens qui lui fit perdre la tête, gémissant il se redressa pour laisser le Serpentard se mouvoir à sa guise et les coups de reins vigoureux que se mit à donner ce dernier les emmenèrent en quelques minutes au septième ciel.

Dans un dernier soupir de plaisir Ron se laissa aller sur la poitrine de Blaise enfouissant son nez au creux de son cou.

- « Je t'aime ! se murmurèrent-ils d'une même voix, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

-

Harry rongeait son frein assit dans un fauteuil de son salon, sa liaison avec Dereck stationnait, le blond lui semblait se contenter de le voir tous les deux ou trois jours mais lui cela le rendait fou.

C'était à chaque fois la même chose, il se rendait à son studio, ils faisaient l'amour et au matin il le mettait à la porte, cela était devenu un véritable rite, mais lui il voulait plus, il voulait passer plus de temps en sa compagnie malheureusement quand il avait essayé de lui en parler Dereck lui avait dit qu'il avait trop de travail pour qu'ils puisse se voir plus souvent et devant son froncement de sourcil mécontent Harry n'avait pas insisté.

Le brun soupira il commençait à se demander si le blond ressentait quelque chose pour lui et si le boulot n'était pas une excuse pour le maintenir à distance.

Autre chose le tracassait, il s'était rendu compte que quand ils se disaient au revoir sur le trottoir Dereck ne l'approchait pas et ne l'embrassait jamais c'était assez curieux mais Harry prêt à lui trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour lui pardonner se dit qu'il avait peut être du mal à gérer son homosexualité.

« Il faudrait qu'on en parle ! se dit-il sans songer une seule seconde que le blond pouvait avoir une raison tout autre pour le dissimuler.

-

Il repensa à Jess qu'il était allé voir la veille, il l'avait interrogé sur son amitié avec le blond qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance en espérant en apprendre un peu plus sur sa vie, mais ce dernier ne lui avait raconté que des anecdotes banales et sans intérêt sauf au moment où il prenait congé.

Là le jeune homme avait prit sa main dans la sienne et le regardant bien droit dans les yeux il lui avait dit :

- « Dereck n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi Harry, j'ai malheureusement l'impression qu'il est trop tard pour te mettre en garde et que tu en est amoureux... j'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt mais sache qu'il ne t'amènera rien de bon, tu ne représente rien pour lui, juste un bon coup parmi d'autres.

Choqué par les mots assez crûs le brun lui avait sèchement retiré sa main avec une expression outrée.

- « C'est la jalousie qui te fait parler ? s'était-il énervé……….tu voudrais bien qu'il te regarde autrement que comme un ami ?

Jess pas vexé du tout s'était mis à rire.

- « Oh non ça ne risque pas je ne suis pas fou à ce point là ! s'était-il exclamé……………crois moi je n'ai que de l'amitié pour lui et si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien et depuis aussi longtemps je le fuirais comme la peste……….je te conseille d'en faire autant...Dereck est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, les sentiments il ne sait pas ce que c'est, pour lui seul l'intérêt compte, il est comme ça et tu ne le changera pas

- « Et moi je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas comme ça! Avait répondu le brun d'un ton acide...il m'aime!

Jess avait secoué la tête lentement d'un air désolé.

- « Je suis navré pour toi Harry mais il ne t'aime pas et tout ce que je viens de te dire est vrai, il se débarrassera de toi sans aucun problème dés qu'il sera lassé...ce qui ne tardera pas, et le lendemain même il y en aura un autre qui t'aura remplacé, c'est tout juste si il se souviendra de ton nom...tu ne sera d'ailleurs pas le premier ni le dernier avec qui il agit de cette façon!

Harry qui refusait de le croire avait haussé dédaigneusement les épaules sans répondre et était partit rapidement en se promettant de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds chez lui.

-

**A mercredi!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6.**

**-**

**-**

Le lendemain soir sachant que Ron était en congé pour quelques jours, Harry qui en avait assez de tourner en rond dans son appartement où il se sentait désespérément seul, il ne devait voir Dereck que le jour suivant, se rendit chez Blaise pour passer un moment avec son ami qui l'accueillit chaleureusement.

Le rouquin qui vivait le bonheur le plus absolu avec son Serpentard était resplendissant de joie de vivre.

Tout en s'installant au salon Ron lui servit un verre en lui disant que Blaise s'était absenté un moment mais n'allait pas tarder.

Ils se mirent à discuter gaiement et l'heure avançant le rouquin invita Harry à rester dîner avec eux, le brun accepta volontiers et quelques minutes plus tard Blaise apparaissait dans le salon accompagné de Draco qui s'immobilisa et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Harry qui s'était lui aussi statufié en le voyant.

Le blond se reprit très vite.

- « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais déjà un invité ! dit-il en se tournant vers Blaise qui était tout aussi surprit et ne su quoi dire.

Ce dernier fixa Ron qui lui ne savait pas qu'il avait invité Draco et une idée lui vint, il s'avança vivement jusqu'au rouquin qu'il prit par la main.

- « C'est juste un oubli de ma part ! fit-il………..et d'ailleurs on va vous laisser un instant il faut qu'on……………euh…………qu'on aille faire quelques courses, mais vous ne bougez pas de là d'accord?...on revient vite !

Tout en disant cela il tira précipitamment Ron vers la porte du salon qu'il referma derrière eux.

- « Des courses ? s'étonna le rouquin qui l'avait suivit sans rien dire...quelles courses?

Blaise le prit dans ses bras et sourit.

- « C'est la seule excuse qui me soit venu à l'esprit pour les laisser seuls ! expliqua t-il avec une petite moue contrite.

Ron amusé lui caressa doucement la nuque et lui posa un baiser sur le bout du nez.

- « Je ne crois pas que cela serve à quelque chose mon amour ! dit-il.

- « Sait-on jamais !

-

Draco l'air de rien mais le cœur en déroute s'assit sur le canapé face au fauteuil dans lequel se trouvait Harry, immédiatement leurs yeux se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent longuement dans un silence total.

La température de la pièce parut monter de plusieurs degrés puis sans chercher à comprendre ce qui le poussait à faire ça, le brun, littéralement hypnotisé par le regard gris, se leva et lentement s'approcha du blond qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Il s'arrêta quand ses genoux touchèrent ceux de Draco qui ne bougea pas un cil.

Le blond était incapable de la moindre réaction, le visage levé vers Harry dont les yeux verts reflétaient un désir intense il n'était plus qu'attente, il aurait voulut pouvoir le repousser violemment, lui crier qu'il le détestait et qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui mais il savait que c'était faux.

Il le voulait plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde et quand le brun se pencha sur lui il ne rêvait déjà plus que de sa bouche sur la sienne et de posséder son corps encore une fois.

-

Harry observa le visage levé vers lui, il avait presque oublié à quel point il était beau et aussi attirant malgré une certaine fatigue visible sur ses traits, de la lave en fusion se mit à parcourir son corps à l'idée de toucher cette peau si pâle qu'il connaissait si bien, il ressentait quelque chose d'indéfinissable et le désir brûlant de le sentir en lui le saisit, il avait besoin de son contact, à ce moment précis rien d'autre ne comptait.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent et ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux en poussant un soupir de plaisir, puis une véritable frénésie amoureuse s'empara d'eux leur faisant tout oublier, ils s'embrassaient, se mordaient, se caressaient comme si leurs vie en dépendaient, les vêtements furent rapidement jetés à travers la pièce et Harry se mit à quatre pattes sur le sol entre le canapé et la table basse.

- « Viens ! murmura t-il d'un ton pressant à Draco qui immédiatement se plaça derrière lui et le pénétra presque avec rage, il l'aimait mais avait envie de lui faire mal comme pour évacuer sa propre souffrance.

Sous la violence de ses assauts le brun sentit le plaisir l'engloutir et il cria un long 'Ouiiiii' sous l'orgasme qui le fit s'effondrer sur le sol suivit par le blond qui lui mordit l'épaule tandis qu'il explosait à l'intérieur d'un Harry comblé et essoufflé.

Après un long moment de récupération ils se relevèrent et se regardèrent, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire mais épuisés et comme d'un commun accord ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé la tête du brun posée sur la poitrine de Draco qui l'entoura de ses bras.

Le blond aurait voulut pouvoir parler et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur mais il en fut incapable, il avait trop peur de fondre en larmes et de se mettre à le supplier de l'aimer.

Ils s'endormirent sans s'être dit le moindre mot.

-

- « Tu vois que j'avais raison ! fit Blaise très content de lui.

Ron et lui étaient restés un moment à écouter derrière la porte puis en entendant les soupirs et gémissements qui s'en échappaient ils avaient regagnés leur chambre.

- « Mmmm ! marmonna le rouquin qui allongé nu et à plat ventre sur leur lit subissait avec plaisir les baisers que son compagnon déposait le long de son dos…………..ça ne veut rien dire, au lieu de se dire bonjour comme tout le monde eux ils se voient ils se sautent dessus, c'est presque une tradition mais dés demain je suis sûr qu' Harry va aller retrouver son Dereck, il l'aime il me l'a répété au moins vingt fois aujourd'hui !

- « On verra bien mais j'espère de tout coeur que ce ne sera pas le cas, Draco va souffrir encore plus ! murmura Blaise en caressant doucement les fesses de Ron qui se cambra……………….si on les oubliait pour le moment, on pourrait passer à autre chose non ?

- « Mais je n'attends que ça moi ! fit Ron avec un regard très explicite.

Puis se fut presque le silence total, presque.

-

Harry ouvrit les yeux au beau milieu de la nuit réveillé par Draco qui s'agitait.

- « Je t'aime Potter ! marmonna t-il.

Le brun redressa la tête pour le regarder, ensommeillé et l'esprit brumeux il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit ce qu'il venait de dire, il resta sans bouger un instant pour le cas où il répèterait sa phrase mais le blond se calma et ne dis plus rien.

- « J'ai dû mal comprendre ! se dit Harry qui se leva prudemment pour ne pas le réveiller, il récupéra ses affaires qu'il enfila prestement et après un dernier regard sur Draco, qu'il recouvrit avec soin d'un plaid posé sur un fauteuil, il sortit de la maison.

De retour chez lui il se glissa avec plaisir entre ses draps et se rendormit rapidement.

-

Quand Draco se réveilla et qu'il ne vit pas Harry à ses côtés il soupira de dépit, il replia un bras sur ses yeux et se mit à réfléchir, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que le brun allait retourner dans les bras de Dereck et la douleur qu'il éprouva à cette idée lui fit serrer les dents.

C'était atroce comme ça le déchirait à l'intérieur et les imaginer l'un contre l'autre dans un lit lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Brusquement il se redressa en position assise, un éclat déterminé dans ses yeux gris.

Il allait arrêter de se noyer inutilement dans l'alcool et les amants de passage qui ne lui apportaient aucun oubli, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et allait tout mettre en oeuvre pour conquérir celui qu'il aimait, il allait se battre pour gagner son cœur.

Il était clair que physiquement il y avait une véritable alchimie entre eux et cela lui donnait un certain avantage car il était persuadé que cette alchimie n'existait pas entre Dereck et Harry, il était impossible qu'un tel phénomène se répète deux fois, le brun était à lui, même si il ne le savait pas encore, il fallait juste que le concerné le comprenne.

Il se dit que cela n'allait pas être une tâche facile, il fallait bien avouer qu'Harry était borné à l'extrême comme tous les Gryffondor et avait une fâcheuse tendance à nier l'évidence quand cette dernière ne lui convenait pas.

Lui faire comprendre qu'il commettait une erreur allait être très ardu.

Il se leva, se rhabilla et se rassit pour attendre patiemment que Ron et Blaise descendent, il allait avoir besoin de leur aide, il voulait qu'ils invitent le plus souvent possible Harry chez eux ou pour des sorties et bien entendu lui serait invité aussi par la même occasion.

Pour le moment il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre pour tenter de ramener le brun vers lui mais il allait y réfléchir.

-

**A vendredi!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**-**

**-**

La journée passa lentement pour Harry qui ne cessait de penser à la phrase de Draco qu'il avait crû entendre.

- « Mais non ! se disait-il à chaque fois qu'elle lui revenait en mémoire tout en se levant nerveusement pour arpenter son salon………….il n'a pas pu dire ça, j'ai mal comprit c'est tout !

Puis l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Dereck approchant il chassa le blond Serpentard de son esprit et se mit en route pour se rendre à son studio.

Comme d'habitude le jeune homme l'accueillit par des effusions qui s'achevèrent au lit.

-

Un moment plus tard alors qu'Harry gisait au milieu des draps froissés et que Dereck s'était rendu dans la salle de bain il laissa son esprit vagabonder et ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ses ébats de la veille avec Draco.

Il ne ressentait aucun sentiment de culpabilité vis à vis de l'un ou de l'autre mais cela déclencha une comparaison avec ceux qui venaient d'avoir lieu.

Harry dû reconnaître qu'entre les bras de Dereck il ne perdait pas la tête comme dans ceux de Draco, quand il touchait ce dernier ou que lui le caressait il oubliait tout et ne se rendait même plus compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait, avec lui il atteignait des sommets dans le plaisir.

Avec Dereck par contre il gardait toujours une certaine conscience de son environnement, il ne décollait pas, c'était bon, très bon même mais il ne l'emmenait pas au paradis.

Se rendant pleinement compte de ses pensées en entendant Dereck l'appeler pour venir manger il secoua la tête pour les chasser.

- « Je dois être fatigué ! se dit-il…………..donc moins réceptif.

Il rejoignit son amant sur le canapé et comme pour se faire pardonner ses pensées il se montra des plus affectueux.

Durant le repas il se décida à aborder les sujets qui le tracassaient et demanda à Dereck pourquoi il ne l'embrassait jamais quand ils se quittaient sur le trottoir et si c'était son homosexualité qui lui posait un problème.

- « Pas du tout ! se défendit le jeune homme qui se renfrogna…………….c'est juste que je n'aime pas les effusions en public, je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle.

- « Ca veut dire que si je venais m'installer avec toi tu ne m'embrasserais jamais dés qu'on serait à l'extérieur ou qu'il y aurait du monde autour de nous ? s'étonna Harry.

- « T'installer ici………….avec moi ? s'étrangla presque Dereck.

- « On ne va pas continuer éternellement à se voir tous les deux ou trois jours ! répliqua le brun……………je voudrais que notre relation évolue, pas toi ?

- « Si,si! Marmonna le blond qui fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter une discussion qui le gonflait d'avance, il avait horreur des explications et estimait qu'il n'avait pas à en donner, il lui sauta dessus et le bâillonna d'un baiser avant de l'entraîner sur le lit.

Mais au matin il le mit dehors de la même façon, ce qui mit Harry de très mauvaise humeur.

-

En début de soirée alors qu'il s'ennuyait ferme en pestant intérieurement, affalé sur son canapé, il reçut la visite de Ron accompagné de Blaise et de Draco.

- « On a décidé d'aller au restaurant ! lui dit son ami…………et on est passé pour voir si tu ne voudrais pas venir avec nous.

Harry toujours de mauvaise humeur faillit refuser tout net mais l'idée de rester seul à ruminer sur son canapé le fit changer d'avis.

- « Installez vous au salon, je vais m'habiller ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-

Une heure plus tard ils s'installaient à une table du petit restaurant sympathique où Blaise avait emmené Ron le premier jour.

Au cours de la soirée Harry se dérida progressivement, Draco déploya tout son charme sans jamais se montrer trop empressé auprès du brun qui finalement passa un très bon moment et retrouva son sourire.

Quand le moment de rentrer fut venu Ron et Blaise partirent de leur côté et Draco le raccompagna jusque devant sa porte où le brun, qui s'attendait à ce qu'il veuille entrer et se préparait déjà à lui répondre qu'il ne devait plus rien y avoir entre eux parce qu'il était amoureux de Dereck, resta surprit quand le blond lui souhaita simplement bonsoir avant de disparaître rapidement.

Avec une pointe de déception qu'il ne chercha pas à analyser le brun se mit au lit et ne s'aperçut qu'à ce moment là que Dereck ne lui avait pas dit quand ils se reverraient.

- « J'irais demain soir ! se dit-il en baillant.

-

Mais le lendemain soir il attendit en vain durant plus d'une heure assit sur la dernière marche du palier, la porte resta close et Dereck ne se montra pas.

Harry rentra chez lui tête basse et croisa Ron devant sa porte.

- « Harry ? fit ce dernier en l'examinant…………ça n'a pas l'air d'aller !

- « Si ça va ! répondit le brun en tentant un petit sourire maigre…………tu es venu pour quoi ?

--« Et bien ! fit le rouquin………..ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu avec nous en boîte alors j'étais venu voir si tu voulais venir avec nous ce soir, on s'y retrouve à onze heure.

- « Non, je suis fatigué ! s'excusa Harry en évitant son regard………….je vais aller me coucher.

- « Bon ! fit Ron assez déçu…………..peut être une autre fois alors ! rajouta t-il avant de s'éloigner.

- « Oui ! murmura le brun qui entra chez lui et referma la porte sur laquelle il s'adossa en fermant les yeux, il avait mal au cœur.

Il resta ainsi quelques instant puis soupira en se redressant et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il se laissa tomber sur le lit, il observa le plafond un long moment puis se redressa brusquement.

- « Je me suis juste trompé de soir c'est tout ! se dit-il…………..il sera sûrement là demain.

Reprenant espoir il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de dormir.

- « Finalement danser me ferait du bien ! se dit-il.

Ragaillardit il prit une longue douche, s'habilla et sortit de chez lui.

-

Quelques minutes plus tard il entrait dans la boîte.

Connaissant parfaitement les lieux il se dirigea immédiatement vers la table qu'ils prenaient habituellement, il salua Ginny et Dean, Pansy et Hermione, les jumeaux Weasley toujours aussi inséparable et s'assit près de Ron et Blaise agréablement surprit de le voir.

- « Draco est là aussi ! lui dit ce dernier tout en désignant la piste du menton.

Harry regarda dans la direction indiquée et resta stupéfait.

Le blond dansait en tenant enlacé un brun vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir maintenu par un gros ceinturon qui tombait bas sur ses hanches fines, une chemise ouverte qui ressemblait plutôt à un voile fin flottait librement autour de lui laissant voir un torse à la peau lisse et imberbe.

Le brun qui avait les bras autour du cou de Draco dansait d'une façon très langoureuse tout en parlant au blond qui semblait amusé et lui souriait, ils semblaient très bien s'entendre.

- « C'est pas possible, je rêve là…………non c'est pas possible ! se dit Harry qui dû y regarder à deux fois avant de reconnaître Neville.

Blaise qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil se pencha vers lui.

- « Il a changé le petit Neville non ?

- « Changé ?????????? s'écria Harry qui n'en revenait pas………….où était passé le jeune homme timide et plutôt rondouillard ? à quel moment avait-il autant changé ? Se dit-il.

- « J'ai été aussi étonné que toi! Fit Ron amusé...je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un bon moment et c'est plutôt surprenant...l'amour fait des miracles.

- « L'amour? Se répéta le brun...quel amour?

- « Pas avec Draco!! pensa t-il...non jamais Draco ne voudrait de Neville...oui mais est-ce que Neville ne voudrait pas de Draco? Ca c'était beaucoup moins sûr.

les yeux rivés sur le couple l'agacement gagna peu à peu le brun, Neville n'avait absolument rien à faire avec Draco qu'il collait comme une sangsue.

Irrité et sans se rendre compte qu'il agissait comme un amant jaloux il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers le couple.

- « Tu permets, dit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de Neville pour l'écarter.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

- « Salut Harry !

- « Ouai salut ! marmonna le brun…………..je t'enlève ton cavalier.

Neville fit un clin d'œil à Draco qui énerva encore un peu plus Harry et s'éloigna sans rien dire de plus.

Le brun enlaça le blond qui durant le court échange n'avait pas dit un mot, ce dernier se retenait de sourire, il avait très bien vu Harry entrer dans la boite et c'est lui qui avait demandé à Neville avec qui il entretenait de très bonnes relations depuis quelques temps, de faire mine de l'allumer.

Il avait espéré le surprendre et apparemment c'était réussit.

-

**A dimanche!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**-**

**-**

Harry et Draco dansèrent un moment en silence.

- « Tu sais que c'est la première fois qu'on danse ensemble ? finit par murmurer le blond.

Le brun ne répondit pas, c'était vrai qu'en dehors du fait qu'ils se sautaient dessus dés qu'ils étaient seuls, le reste du temps ils avaient toujours agit comme si rien ne se passait entre eux. Il se dit que cela venait peut être du fait que leur première fois, qui c'était passé chez Blaise, s'était produite alors qu'ils avaient trop bu et que le lendemain aussi gêné l'un que l'autre ils étaient repartit chacun chez soi sans aborder le sujet.

Ils ne s'étaient plus revus pendant un mois, puis durant une fête donnée par le ministère alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans les jardins et mû par une attirance contre laquelle aucun des deux n'avaient lutté ils avaient remis ça, cette fois là non plus ils n'avaient pas parlé et n'avaient pas cherché à se voir le lendemain ni les jours suivants.

Quinze jours s'étaient ainsi écoulés puis Harry, qui ne pouvait nier l'attrait physique que Draco exerçait sur lui, s'était rendu au manoir.

Le blond n'avait pas parut vraiment surprit de le voir, ils s'étaient fixés longuement puis sans dire un mot il l'avait entraîné dans sa chambre.

A partir de là une espèce d'habitude s'était installée entre eux, de temps en temps l'un allait chez l'autre, ils faisaient l'amour et se quittaient sans jamais parler de ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir, ils n'échangeaient toujours que des banalités.

En dehors de ces moments chacun menait sa vie comme si l'autre n'existait pas, du moins c'était le cas pour Harry parce que Draco lui était rapidement tombé amoureux du brun.

Sachant que ce dernier ne l'aimait pas il avait accepté cette liaison, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, sans jamais rien dire, il avait juste espéré qu'à la longue son amour serait payé de retour.

-

- « Comment ça va avec Dereck ? reprit Draco devant son silence.

Harry fut surprit, pas par le fait qu'il soit au courant, Ron lui avait avoué qu'il lui en avait parlé dés le premier jour, mais qu'il veuille savoir l'intrigua.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux gris qui ne se dérobèrent pas et sans savoir pourquoi il se mit à lui parler de ses doutes et de ses craintes sans remarquer la crispation des mâchoires de Draco au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

Le blond l'écouta le cœur meurtri, Harry semblait vraiment éprit de cet homme et la douleur atroce qui le déchirait lui fit prendre une décision, il allait s'intéresser d'un peu plus près à ce fameux Dereck.

La danse terminée ils retournèrent s'asseoir à leur table et là Harry vit avec stupéfaction Severus, son ancien maître de potion qui tenait Neville sur ses genoux.

Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette près de Draco, bouche ouverte.

- « Ca alors !!! murmura t-il n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il voyait...pour une surprise...depuis quand ils sont ensemble ces deux-là?

- « Ca fait plus de trois mois ! répondit le blond qui l'entendit.

- « Trois mois?? s'exclama le brun sidéré...mais……………….j'étais même pas au courant !

- « Je croyais que ne voir que sa petite personne était un défaut réservé au Serpentard ! fit sèchement Draco qui ne pu retenir sa pique, il souffrait trop.

Surprit par son ton sec Harry le fixa.

- « Je pouvais pas le savoir ! rétorqua t-il………ça faisait au moins six mois que Neville ne se montrait plus.

Le blond se leva, il ne pouvait plus rester là assit près du brun qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser et de secouer pour lui hurler son amour.

- « De toute manière Potter tu ne vois rien des sentiments des autres, tu ne comprends vraiment rien même si ça te crève les yeux ! fit-il avant de rapidement s'éloigner.

Harry le suivit du regard en se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

-

Le lendemain soir Harry vit enfin Dereck, il en fut tellement heureux qu'il préféra ne pas aborder le sujet de leur liaison, il se dit qu'il avait été trop pressé et qu'il devait laisser un peu de temps au jeune homme avant de lui proposer de nouveau une vie commune.

-

Trois semaines passèrent sans aucun changement durant lesquelles Harry ne fit que croiser Draco à deux reprises, au grand dépit du blond qui enrageait, le brun refusait toutes les sorties ne vivant plus que pour les soirs où il voyait Dereck malgré le fait que ce dernier se mit à espacer leurs rendez-vous.

-

- « Tu vois je t'avais dit que ça ne servirait à rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faudrait faire pour qu'Harry comprenne ! dit Ron qui serré dans les bras de Blaise et la tête posée sur son épaule observait de derrière la porte-fenêtre Draco qui se promenait tristement dans le jardin, il passait beaucoup de temps chez le couple qui l'accueillait volontiers.

- « Ca me fait de la peine de le voir comme ça ! murmura le Serpentard………….j'aimerais le voir heureux avec Harry, je le suis tellement avec toi que je voudrais que cela soit pareil pour lui.

Le rouquin releva la tête et lui sourit tendrement.

- « Je t'aime !

Blaise lui rendit son sourire puis son visage redevint sérieux et ses yeux sombres se rivèrent au regard bleu.

- « Tu as réfléchit à la proposition que je t'ai faite l'autre jour ?

- « Celle d'ouvrir une affaire pour s'en occuper tous les deux ensemble et donner ma démission au ministère ?

Le Serpentard opina d'un hochement de tête, il lui manquait tellement la journée qu'il désirait le garder auprès de lui et avait trouvé cette solution ayant peur qu'il refuse de vivre à ses crochets, en plus il était toujours jaloux du jeune homme qui travaillait dans le bureau d'à côté même si Ron lui assurait sans cesse qu'il ne voulait que lui.

Il attendit donc avec une légère anxiété sa réponse.

- « Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne sois pas au boulot aujourd'hui ? fit le rouquin amusé et attendrit par son air si sérieux.

Blaise leva un sourcil interrogateur et Ron posa son front contre le sien.

- « J'ai donné ma démission ! murmura t-il………..hier c'était mon dernier jour et à dire vrai j'aimerais bien prendre de longues vacances avec toi...j'ai envie de faire de longues grasses matinées dans tes bras.

Les yeux du Serpentard s'illuminèrent.

- « Jet'aimeje t'aimeje t'aime ! dit-il avant de l'embrasser longuement et si amoureusement que le rouquin s'écarta, le prit par la main et le tira jusque dans leur chambre.

-

Draco entra dans le salon et ne voyant personne il quitta la maison, durant ces trois semaines et malgré le chagrin qui le rongeait il n'était pas resté inactif.

Une demi-heure plus tard il poussait la porte d'un petit bar dans lequel il avait rendez-vous.

Son regard fit le tour de la salle pratiquement déserte et il aperçut assit à une table du fond l'homme qu'il était venu voir.

Voulant tout savoir sur Dereck mais ne désirant pas que qui que ce soit soit au courant de son enquête il avait engagé un détective privé moldu.

La quarantaine séduisante et vêtu d'un costard de prix ce dernier le salua d'un hochement de tête quand il s'installa face à lui et immédiatement déposa un dossier assez épais devant lui.

- « Vous avez fait vite ! lui dit Draco tout en ouvrant la chemise pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les papiers qu'elle contenait.

- « Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le meilleur dans mon métier ! Répondit posément l'homme sans fanfaronnade, c'était simplement dit avec une tranquille assurance sur ses capacités.

Le blond ne dit rien et ouvrit une enveloppe qui contenait une vingtaine de photos.

Son cœur s'accéléra quand sur certaine il aperçut Harry avec Dereck bien qu'elles n'aient rien de compromettante, ils étaient simplement sur le trottoir devant la tour où se situait le studio de Dereck.

Il y en avait où l'on voyait ce dernier au même endroit mais avec d'autre que le brun, Draco n'y vit qu'un intérêt relatif, elles ne prouvaient rien, mais les cinq dernières lui firent écarquiller les yeux, elles semblaient avoir été prise d'un balcon et montraient Dereck au lit avec un autre blond et dans des positions qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs activités.

- « Comment les avez vous obtenues ? Demanda curieusement Draco en les examinant attentivement, il devait honnêtement reconnaître que le petit ami d'Harry était plus que séduisant, c'était énervant et sa jalousie s'en trouva accrue.

- « Vous verrez que la note est salée ! expliqua l'homme………….j'ai réussis à louer pour une journée et une soirée le studio d'à côté qui est occupé par un jeune couple ravit de se faire un peu d'argent…………..enjamber le balcon à été un jeu d'enfant.

Le blond plus que satisfait paya le détective privé sans rechigner et dés que celui-ci fut partit il se plongea dans la lecture du dossier.

Il allait tout savoir de celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi.

-

**A mardi!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**-**

**-**

Draco referma le dossier qu'il venait de lire et s'étira, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était intéressant.

Dereck avait beaucoup d'amants qui ne duraient jamais longtemps, son appétit sexuel semblait être très developpé mais il avait toujours tenu son homosexualité bien caché, maintenant parce qu'il fréquentait la fille du patron qu'il comptait épouser et dans le passé parce que le jeune homme s'était souvent fait entretenir par des femmes en général plus agées que lui et surtout très riches qui n'auraient guère apprécié la concurrence avec des jeunes hommes.

Apparement il trouvait plus facile d'arnaquer les femmes et là il semblait avoir mis la main sur la perle rare, la fille avait vingt cinq ans et était la seule héritière de l'empire financier qu'avait créer son père, l'idéal pour quelqu'un d'aussi ambitieux que lui.

D'après ce qu'il venait de lire Dereck avait fait sa connaissance en France alors qu'elle s'occupait d'une des filiales de son père où le jeune homme venait de se faire embaucher et il n'avait pas mit longtemps pour la séduire, ils étaient fiancés depuis trois mois.

Draco apprit aussi que le studio qu'il possédait ne lui servait que pour y amener ses amants, il possédait un autre appartement dans un quartier chic où il vivait réellement, aucune de ses conquêtes ne le savait et n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Il avait cloisonné sa vie en deux, de ce fait il ne courrait pas le risque de rencontres fortuites et malencontreuses qui auraient risquées de ruiner ses beaux projets d'avenir tout en continuant à collectionner les amants.

- « Harry! Soupira t-il...il se fout de toi comme de sa première chemise.

Il se leva de sa chaise prit le dossier sous son bras et quitta le bar, il connaissait quelques personnes très importantes dans la haute société de Londres et il décida de rendre visite à l'un d'entre eux qui donnait régulièrement des fêtes où se retrouvaient la plupart des gens qui comptaient dans la finance.

Il voulait se faire inviter pour voir de plus près à quoi ressemblait cette riche héritière et en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance il y croiserait même Dereck qui devait certainement accompagné sa fiancée dans ses sorties.

-

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et Harry en sortit, souriant il tapa à la porte de Dereck qui lui ouvrit presque immédiatement, croyant à de l'impatience de sa part le brun voulut se jeter dans ses bras mais le blond le repoussa et il perdit son sourire en voyant l'air froid et ennuyé avec lequel il le regardait.

- « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? S'inquiéta t-il.

- « Entre et assis toi! Lui intima Dereck...je dois te parler.

Harry sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac, il s'installa sur le canapé et leva la tête vers le blond qui resta debout devant lui.

- « Ecoutes! Fit ce dernier...toi et moi c'était bien mais il faut mettre un terme à notre relation.

Un froid glacial envahit le brun.

- « Mais...pourquoi? Articula t-il avec peine.

- « Parce que tu veux quelque chose de sérieux et moi non! Répliqua Dereck...c'est tout.

- « Mais je ne t'ai plus rien dit à ce sujet! Dit Harry avec des yeux suppliants...je suis prêt à atten...

- « Non, n'insiste pas! L'interrompit durement le blond qui avait horreur de ce genre de scène...c'est terminé un point c'est tout.

Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand.

- « Vas t-en maintenant et surtout ne reviens jamais.

Lentement Harry se leva et s'avança jusqu'à lui.

- « Tu n'as jamais eu d'amour pour moi n'est ce pas? Demanda t-il d'une voix sourde en s'arrêtant face à lui.

- « Pfff!!!! souffla Dereck exaspéré en haussant les épaules...l'amour quel concept idiot, c'était juste parce que tu es l'un des hommes les plus séduisant que j'ai rencontré et en plus tu es un bon coup au lit, tu m'as amusé un moment mais maintenant j'en ai assez alors stop arrêt...y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire une histoire.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard il reculait en chancelant au milieu de la pièce, une main plaquée sur sa mâchoire, le poing d'Harry qui avait l'impression que son coeur venait d'exploser en mille morceaux venait de le percuter de plein fouet.

- « Moi au lit j'ai connu beaucoup mieux! Dit le brun les yeux étincelants de colère et de peine mélangées, seule sa fierté l'empêchait de se mettre à pleurer et le coup qu'il venait de lui donner ne lui apportait qu'une maigre satisfaction.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et ignorant l'ascenseur il dévala les escaliers à toute allure.

-

Parvenu chez lui il s'effondra sur son lit où il se mit à pleurer en se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait pour sa bêtise.

Il se sentait trahit et pourtant il devait reconnaître que Dereck ne lui avait jamais rien promit puis il se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais détrompé non plus, à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'avoir une discussion avec lui Dereck l'avait fait taire d'un baiser en l'entraînant au lit mais sans jamais clairement lui dire non et lui comme un idiot il avait crû qu'il l'aimait et avait juste besoin de temps.

- « Je suis stupide stupide stupide! S'énerva t-il en martelant son oreiller à coups de poings rageur...pourquoi ne m'aime t-il pas! Finit-il dans un gémissement.

-

Harry passa les deux journées suivantes cloîtré dans sa chambre à ressasser sa rupture et le soir du troisième jour ce fut Ron qui tambourinait contre la porte qui le fit sortir de son lit.

- « Ah enfin! S'écria t-il quand le brun lui eut ouvert...ça fait des jours...

Il se tu en voyant l'état de son ami qui ne s'était pas lavé et n'avait rien avalé depuis qu'il était revenu chez lui.

Draco les ayant mit au courant Blaise et lui au sujet de Dereck en leur faisant lire le dossier il comprit immédiatement que ce dernier avait dû envoyer balader le brun dont il avait dû se lasser.

- « Vous vous êtes séparé? Demanda t-il simplement.

Harry baissa la tête et fit signe que oui.

- « Il m'a jeté! Souffla t-il piteusement et en quelques mots rapides il lui raconta la scène.

Quand il se tu Ron le saisit par le bras, ferma la porte et le traîna dans la salle de bain.

- « Prends une douche! Ordonna t-il fermement.

Le brun amorphe ne protesta pas et obéit, l'eau chaude lui fit du bien mais ne lui enleva pas le sentiment de malaise et de mal être qu'il ressentait depuis sa rupture.

II ressortit de la cabine, se sécha et noua une serviette autour de ses hanches avant de retourner dans la chambre où Ron l'attendait.

- « Habilles toi et prends quelques affaires! Dit ce dernier avant de quitter la pièce...je t'emmène à la maison, tu ne dois pas rester seul.

Harry enfila un jeans noir et un sweet, mit quelques vêtements dans un sac et le rejoignit au salon, il était content que son ami soit là et s'occupe de lui sans lui poser des tonnes de questions supplémentaires, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler davantage.

-

Draco qui se trouvait chez Blaise et discutait avec lui dans le salon regarda entrer Harry et Ron, à voir la mine défaite du brun il comprit que quelque chose avait dû se passer, il le fixa cherchant à capter son regard et s'énerva de le voir l'ignorer.

Harry qui se sentait gêné par les regards posés sur lui se tourna vers le rouquin.

- « Tu peux me montrer ma chambre! Murmura t-il.

- « Bien sûr, viens! Répondit Ron qui l'entraîna à l'étage.

Le rouquin redescendit quelques minutes plus tard laissant le brun s'installer tranquillement.

Il s'assit près de Blaise qui prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes et voyant que les deux Serpentard attendaient avec curiosité il leur dit ce qu'il savait.

- « Ca c'est passé il y a trois jours! Termina Ron...et là il déprime un peu, je pense qu'il va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps!

Draco ressentit une joie profonde en apprenant que leur liaison était terminée et en même temps une certaine colère l'envahit devant l'attitude un peu trop larmoyante d'Harry que Dereck ne méritait pas.

- « Mais il ne voit pas que ce mec est un abruti de première! Râla t-il en se levant...et je vais le lui prouver de ce pas, peut être qu'il arrêtera de pleurer après lui.

Il récupéra le dossier qu'il avait laissé sur le bureau qui occupait un angle du salon et grimpa les marches qui menaient à l'étage d'un pas décidé.

Blaise et Ron se regardèrent d'un air dubitatif.

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée! Fit lentement le rouquin... tel que je le connais je pense qu'Harry ne va pas apprécier.

« Je pense aussi!

-

**A jeudi!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**-**

**-**

Draco entra dans la chambre d'Harry sans frapper et s'immobilisa sur le seuil, le brun était assit sur le lit tête basse, l'air abattu, et leva des yeux las sur lui.

L'irritation monta d'un cran chez le blond qui s'approcha vivement et jeta le dossier près de lui.

- « Lis ça! Lui dit-il...c'est très instructif.

Harry le fixa une seconde puis se saisit de la chemise qu'il ouvrit, il se mit à lire la première feuille et comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait, sourcils froncés il leva de nouveau les yeux sur Draco debout devant lui.

- « Tu l'as fait espionner? S'indigna t-il...comment as tu osé faire une chose pareille?...de quel droit?

- « Lis tout avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux! S'énerva le blond.

- « Ce n'est qu'un paquet d'immondices! Gronda le brun qui rejeta le dossier...de la calomnie et rien d'autre.

Draco en resta saisit, même preuve à l'appui Harry niait l'évidence et refusait d'admettre qu'il s'était laissé éblouir par un bon à rien, brusquement il se sentit fatigué et dégoûté, il en avait assez et ne se sentait plus le courage de rien.

- « Tu n'es qu'un crétin Potter! Répliqua t-il plus calmement en se dirigeant vers la porte...un crétin borné, finalement tu mérites amplement la façon dont il t'a traité.

Une main sur la poignée de la porte il s'arrêta, tournant le dos au brun.

- « Je t'aime! Avoua t-il à voix basse...vraiment et depuis longtemps, mais maintenant tout ce que je souhaite c'est de ne jamais plus te voir, continues à chialer dans ton coin tu fais ça très bien.

Sur ce il sortit sans attendre.

-

Harry resta assit sur son lit sans réaction en fixant la porte.

- « Je t'aime!

Il n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- « C'était sûrement pour se foutre de moi! Se dit-il en secouant la tête.

Son regard tomba sur le dossier et d'une main hésitante il le prit, il le tint un moment sans l'ouvrir puis sa curiosité naturelle prit le dessus et il s'installa confortablement contre les oreillers, il poussa un soupir.

C'était vrai qu'il ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face tout au fond de lui il le reconnaissait, il avait crû à un amour qui n'existait que dans ses rêves et auquel il avait voulut s'accrocher, il avait l'impression que Dereck l'avait rejeté sans raison valable et cela le blessait.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois puis résolu il se plongea dans la lecture.

-

Après avoir salué Ron et Blaise à qui il expliqua en deux mots la réaction d'Harry, Draco quitta la maison, normalement ce soir il aurait dû se rendre à une soirée où il s'était fait inviter pour voir de plus près l'héritière et son prince charmant mais il renonça à s'y rendre.

- « Cette histoire ne me regarde plus! Se dit-il en rentrant dans son manoir...je souhaite tout le bonheur du monde aux futurs époux et que Potter se meure d'amour dans son coin si il le veut, moi j'en ai plus rien à foutre.

Il décida plutôt de se rendre dans la boite de nuit que tout le monde sorcier fréquentait, avec un peu de chance il y verrait Théodore Nott qui n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part pour se retrouver dans son lit.

Ce soir il avait besoin d'amour et il ferait très bien l'affaire.

-

- « Tu sais mon coeur! Fit Blaise en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron...c'est pas pour dire mais Draco a raison, Harry est un vrai crétin quand il s'y met.

Le rouquin ne pu qu'opiner, lui aussi trouvait que son ami en faisait un peu trop pour ce Dereck qui n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

- « J'ai été un peu long moi aussi à me rendre compte que je t'aimais, peut être que les Gryffondor ne sont pas si vifs que ça tout compte fait! Plaisanta t-il.

Blaise sourit et se blottit étroitement contre le rouquin qui le serra fort..

- « C'est vrai, mais au moins il n'y a pas eut de Dereck entre nous! Répondit-il...je n'aurais pas supporté que tu me laisses pour les bras d'un autre, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait! Termina t-il dans un souffle.

Ron le fit s'écarter pour le regarder tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- « Tu sais! Dit-il très sérieusement...des fois j'ai l'impression que je ne suis ni gay ni bi ni hétéro...

- « Hein????? l'interrompit Blaise en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- « Oui! Reprit le rouquin...je suis sexuellement toi, je serais tombé amoureux même si tu avais été une fille, tu es la seule personne que je désire, je t'aime...il se tu en faisant une moue pour chercher un mot qu'il ne trouva pas ...l'amour que je ressens pour toi je ne peux pas l'expliquer je n'ai pas de mot pour le définir c'est trop grand, trop fort, si fort que quelque fois ça me fait mal, je suis heureux comme tu peux pas imaginer, c'est si simple le bonheur près de toi, et les seuls bras que je veuilles autour de moi c'est les tiens.

Blaise en resta interloqué un instant, l'émotion lui serrait la gorge.

- « C'est la plus belle chose que tu m'ais jamais dite! Finit-il par murmurer.

- « Je ne suis pas très doué pour parler d'amour! Fit Ron en rougissant.

- « Oh que si! Assura le Serpentard en prenant tendrement son visage entre ses mains en coupe...merci mon amour.

-

Harry qui venait de lire toutes les feuilles ouvrit l'enveloppe qui se trouvait en dessous et en sortit les photos, la nausée le saisit en regardant celles où Dereck se trouvait dans son lit, leur lit, avec un autre blond.

- « Comment ai-je pu l'aimer ne serait ce qu'une seconde! Se demanda t-il effaré...comment ai-je pu être aveugle au point de ne pas voir qui il était réellement?

Il rejeta le tout sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

Il se sentait vidé de tout sentiments, avait-il cru l'aimer parce qu'il paraîssait insaisissable? on a toujours tendance à vouloir ce qui est hors de portée, peut être par orgueil, quitte à être déçu une fois qu'on l'a obtenu.

Puis la phrase de Draco lui revint à l'esprit.

- « Je t'aime!

Un autre souvenir vint s'y superposer, la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ici même sur le canapé.

- « Je t'aime Potter! Avait murmuré le blond dans son sommeil.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se dressa brusquement.

- « Personne n'est capable de mentir dans son sommeil!

Il ressentit un drôle d'effet au creux de l'estomac et son regard se posa de nouveau sur le dossier.

- « Je réfléchirais au cas Draco plus tard! Se dit-il en se massant le front et dans ses yeux verts un éclat combatif s'alluma...pour le moment j'ai un autre cas à régler.

Il se leva, prit le dossier et sortit de la chambre.

Dans les escaliers il croisa Ron qui montait.

- « Harry je venais justement te chercher! Fit ce dernier...tu viens manger?

--« Oui volontiers! Répondit le brun qui s'aperçut subitement qu'il mourrait de faim.

Ils descendirent dans la salle à manger où se trouvait déjà Blaise.

- « Draco est partit? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant.

- « Oui! Répondit le Serpentard en jetant un coup d'oeil au dossier que le brun posa près de son assiette déjà pleine.

Il n'osa pas poser de question malgré que cela le démangeait mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Ron.

- « Tu l'as lu?

Harry prit le temps d'avaler la bouchée qu'il avait prise et lui sourit.

- « Oui!

- « Et...?

- « Je suis un idiot!

- « Ca c'est pas franchement une nouvelle! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Blaise d'un ton moqueur...on a pu le constater par nous-mêmes.

Harry éclata de rire ce qui surprit le couple qui le fixa, le brun n'avait plus du tout l'air abattu qu'il avait en arrivant et semblait presque joyeux.

- « Ne vous inquiètez pas je vais l'utiliser à bon escient! Fit ce dernier en posant la main sur la chemise.

- « Euh...comment ça? Fit Ron intrigué...qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

- « Je vais jouer au héros et sauver la princesse du vilain méchant profiteur! Plaisanta Harry qui avala rapidement le contenu de son assiette, puis il se leva et les regarda à tour de rôle d'un air sérieux.

- « J'ai vraiment été stupide! Dit-il...mais vous savez c'est juste parce que j'ai voulu croire à quelque chose qui malheureusement n'existait pas, je me suis entêté à essayer d'obtenir son amour et je ne voyais rien d'autre, mais j'ai compris!

« Ne m'attendez pas!! cria t-il en sortant.

-

**A samedi!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**-**

**-**

Harry toqua à la porte du studio de Dereck et attendit quelques instants.

La porte restant close il sortit sa baguette cachée sous ses vêtements.

- « Alohomora! Prononça t-il à voix basse.

Il sourit en entendant le déclic de la serrure et entra dans la pièce plongée dans une demie pénombre, sans éclairer il se dirigea vers un fauteuil qu'il tourna face à la porte et s'y assit en croisant les jambes, il était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait.

-

Draco entra dans la boîte et repéra presque immédiatement Nott qui se tenait près du bar, il s'en approcha et lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

Théo surprit sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui, reconnaissant le blond il sourit, sa timidité qui l'avait pourchassé durant ses années d'étude avait disparut avec l'âge et cela faisait un moment qu'il tentait de mettre Draco dans son lit mais ce dernier avait toujours repoussé ses avances, Théo n'en n'était pas amoureux mais le désirait physiquement.

- « Dois-je comprendre que ce soir j'ai une chance? Demanda t-il en approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

- « Tout à fait! Répondit Draco qui l'embrassa sans attendre.

- « Chez toi ou chez moi? Murmura Théo quand il relâcha sa bouche.

Le blond le saisit par la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

- « Chez moi! Dit-il.

-

Harry commençait à somnoler quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, il aperçut deux silhouettes dans l'encadrement et la lumière jaillit une secondes après.

Les deux jeunes hommes qui venaient d'entrer s'arrêtèrent net en le voyant.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fous là! Gronda Dereck en fronçant les sourcils...et comment es-tu entré?

- « Par la porte! Ironisa Harry qui fixa celui qui accompagnait le blond...dehors! Lui dit-il.

- « C'est plutôt à toi de sortir! Grinça Dereck le regard furieux.

- « J'ai à te parler! Fit calmement le brun...et je pense que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il entende ce que j'ai à te dire, à moins que tu veuilles que je déballe toute ta vie devant lui, moi ça ne me gêne pas.

Devant le ton et les yeux verts au reflet glacial d'Harry le blond sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir, le brun n'avait pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter.

- « Je suis désolé mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu nous laisse! Dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme...on se voit demain d'accord.

Ce dernier qui semblait plutôt timide opina et sortit sans rien dire.

Une fois seuls Harry et Dereck immobile au milieu de la pièce se firent face.

- « Je t'écoutes! Fit sèchement le blond...dis ce que tu as à dire et casses toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Sans prononcer un mot le brun prit le dossier qu'il tenait sur ses genoux et le lança sur la table basse.

- « Jetes un coup d'oeil là dessus! Dit-il.

Dereck s'avança et s'accroupit pour ouvrir la chemise, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture sa gorge s'assécha, il y avait tout là dedans, son passé, son présent et même ses projets d'avenir concernant son mariage avec la riche héritière, les photos le firent transpirer.

Il referma brutalement le dossier et leva des yeux haineux sur Harry.

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux? Grogna t-il.

- « Je veux que tu rompes tes fiançailles avec cette pauvre fille pour qui tu ne ressens rien, tu ne vises que ses millions et elle vivrait un enfer avec toi! énonça le brun...trouves un prétexte, débrouilles toi, ensuite je te donne une semaine pour quitter l'Angleterre, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, exiles toi où tu veux mais quitte ce pays.

- « Ca va p...voulut dire Dereck abasourdi par ses exigences, il s'attendait à du chantage mais pas à ça.

- « Si dans une semaine exactement! L'interrompit durement Harry...tu n'as pas rompu et quitté le pays je fais parvenir ce dossier à ton patron qui appréciera sûrement de savoir qui est vraiment son futur gendre, ensuite je le ferais paraître dans tous les journaux de la ville, jusque dans le moindre canard de quartier...sans oublier les photos les plus intéressantes qui seront non seulement éditées mais placardées partout...crois moi cela fera sensation dans le milieu très select où tu évolus et où tu ne feras pas long feu après ça.

- « Espèce de salop! Gronda Dereck qui se releva en tenant le dossier d'une main, il fixa le brun d'un regard mauvais que ce dernier soutint sans crainte et un rictus releva le coin de sa bouche...il existe des copies de ce dossier?

Harry fit non de la tête, amusé il comprit immédiatement où voulait en venir le blond.

- « Donc si je le garde et le détruit tu n'as plus aucunes preuves!

Le brun sourit dédaigneusement et se saisit de sa baguette qu'il avait caché contre sa cuisse.

- « Accio! Dit-il dans un murmure.

Le dossier s'échappa des mains de Dereck qui resta stupéfait et vola dans celles d'Harry.

- « Comment...comment t'as fais ça? Balbutia le blond qui le regardait avec effarement.

Sans répondre le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

- « N'oublies pas! Dit-il avant de sortir...une semaine, pas un jour de plus!

Soulagé et content de lui Harry retourna chez Blaise et se mit au lit en souriant.

-

Le lendemain matin il se leva guilleret, après s'être lavé et habillé il descendit et déjeuna de bon appétit, il était tôt quand il quitta la maison.

Il se rendit au manoir de Draco qui n'était pas levé et attendit patiemment au salon qu'un elfe aille le prévenir de sa présence, il du attendre un long moment avant que ce dernier se montre enfin.

- « Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite! Dit le blond d'un air ennuyé quand il entra dans la pièce.

- « D'abord m'excuser! Répondit Harry tout en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il restait debout mais loin de lui, Draco n'avait enfilé qu'une robe de chambre de soie noire et avec ses cheveux blonds en désordre il le trouva à croquer.

- « Le dossier que tu m'as founis m'as finalement fait comprendre mon erreur! Reprit-il en tentant d'ignorer la chaleur qui montait au creux de ses reins.

- « Tu m'en vois ravi! Railla le blond...mais ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de me sortir du lit pour me dire ça, ça ne me concerne plus.

Harry un peu mal à l'aise sous son regard gris et froid se leva et s'avança vers lui.

- « Je...je voudrais que tu me donnes une seconde chance! Murmura t-il en s'arrêtant face à lui.

- « Une seconde chance? S'étonna Draco qui leva un sourcil...une seconde chance pour quoi?

- « Pour nous deux! Précisa le brun de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant l'indifférence et la froideur dont il faisait preuve.

- « Tu l'as eu, tu l'as gâché! Répliqua rudement le blond qui semblait très calme et se détourna, il se dirigea vers le canapé sur lequel il s'assit...sors d'ici Potter, comme je te l'ai déjà dit je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, c'est trop tard.

Harry ne s'attendait pas au sentiment de désespoir total qui l'envahit d'un seul coup, perdre Draco lui semblait brusquement la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

C'était lui l'homme de sa vie.

- « Tu ne peux pas penser ça...pas main...il se tu subitement et ouvrit des yeux éffarés en voyant Théo qui du seuil les écoutait en ayant l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi faire, il hésitait à entrer dans la pièce.

Il était vêtu d'une robe de chambre appartenant à Draco et qu'Harry reconnu aisément, lui aussi l'avait portée certains matins.

Sa gorge se serra et une horrible sensation de vide lui donna le vertige en comprenant qu'ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble.

Incapable de dire un mot il sortit précipitemment en bousculant fortement Théo qui se tenait devant la porte et dû se rattraper au montant pour ne pas tomber.

-

**Désolée pour le léger retard j'ai eu un gros problème d'ordi qui est heureusement réparé!**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews.**

**Bisous à vous!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**-**

**-**

Harry entra en coup de vent chez Blaise, passa en courant devant la salle à manger où le couple était en train de déjeuner et alla se jeter de tout son long sur le canapé du salon la tête enfouie entre ses bras.

Blaise et Ron se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

- « On dirait qu'il y a un problème non? Fit le Serpentard.

- « Oui on dirait bien, je vais le voir! dit le rouquin qui se leva et rejoignit son ami.

- « Harry? Demanda t-il en s'accroupissant près de lui...qu'est ce qu'il y a, c'est encore à cause de Dereck?

- « Non! Gémit le brun d'une voix étouffée...c'est Draco, il ne veut plus de moi et il a passé la nuit avec Nott...je le hais!

- « Qui ça?...Draco?

- « Mais non, Nott! S'énerva Harry...il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça.

- « Qui ça, Nott?

- « Mais non, Draco...tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Se récria le brun encore plus énervé...je l'aime.

Le rouquin se retint de rire en secouant la tête, enfin son ami semblait avoir ouvert les yeux sur ses véritables sentiments.

- « Au moins maintenant tu sais ce qu'il ressentait quand toi tu te trouvais avec Dereck.

Ce qu'il venait dire fit réfléchir le brun qui se calma et se redressa.

- « Pourquoi on est jamais sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux? Se plaignit-il...quand lui veut quelque chose moi je ne veux pas et vice-versa.

- « Peut être parce que chacun à votre façon vous êtes aussi pénible l'un que l'autre! Plaisanta Ron qui se releva et s'assit près de lui.

- « Pffff!!!! souffla Harry en lui filant un coup de coude dans les côtes...je n'arrive jamais à le comprendre!

- « Moi je dirais plutôt que tu n'as jamais essayé! Intervint Blaise qui entrait dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir face à eux.

Le brun baissa les yeux et fixa pensivement le sol, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison, durant tous ces mois il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur la relation étrange qu'il entretenait avec Draco, prenant les choses comme elles venaient.

- « Tout est toujours si compliqué entre nous! Murmura t-il.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Draco n'avait pas eut d'autre amant que toi durant tout le temps où vous étiez ensemble? Fit Blaise, il tu le fait que durant un moment ce dernier s'était rattrapé, après tout à ce moment là Harry était avec Dereck donc ça ne comptait pas.

Pas la peine de mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

- « Il n'a jamais eut d'autres amants? S'étonna le brun qui en effet en y songeant ne se rappelait pas avoir vu le blond ne serait-ce que tenir la main d'un autre, il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention parce que lui non plus n'avait pas eut d'autre amant que lui et qu'inconsciemment cela avait dû lui paraître normal.

- « Moi aussi je n'ai eu personne d'autre! Reprit-il...à part Dereck mais lui ce n'était qu'une erreur, je me suis stupidement crû amoureux.

- « Et tu n'as jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi vous vous satisfaisiez l'un de l'autre sans avoir besoin d'aller voir ailleurs? L'interrogea de nouveau Blaise.

- « Ben non! Avoua piteusement Harry qui comprit que si il s'était donné la peine de chercher à comprendre Draco qu'il savait incapable de parler de ses sentiments si on ne l'y poussait pas, il se serait rendu compte beaucoup plus tôt qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- « Pourquoi faut-il que je le perde pour comprendre? Gémit-il.

- « Parce que c'est dans ces moments là qu'on ose regarder la réalité en face et qu'on est honnête avec soi-même! Répondit Blaise.

- « Comment je vais faire pour le récupérer?

-

Théo regarda Draco qui après le départ d'Harry s'était prit la tête entre les mains, coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

Il vint s'asseoir près de lui et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Lui demanda t-il...tu m'a dit que tout était finit entre vous.

- « Ca l'est! Murmura le blond sans bouger.

Théo eut une moue sceptique.

- « On le dirait pas! Fit-il...tu l'aimes?

Draco se leva d'un mouvement agacé.

- « Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça! Dit-il sèchement.

- « Comme tu veux! Soupira Nott...mais si tu l'aime tu devrais lui donner cette deuxième chance qu'il te demande.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir qui lui disait clairement qu'il ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires et quitta la pièce pour remonter dans sa chambre.

-

Sur les conseils de Blaise Harry revint le lendemain au manoir pour tenter de parler à Draco, mais ce dernier refusa de le recevoir et il repartit tête basse.

Le jour suivant ce fut Blaise qui sur les prières insistantes du Gryffondor désespéré, se rendit chez le blond pour tenter de le convaincre d'accepter au moins une entrevue avec le brun, il se fit éconduire au premier mot.

Durant la semaine qui suivit Harry résolu se présenta tous les matins devant la porte du manoir et pas une seule fois il ne pu voir Draco.

-

La fin de l'ultimatum qu'il avait donné à Dereck étant arrivé à terme et grâce aux adresses contenues dans le dossier Harry pu se renseigner discrètement, il apprit ainsi que le jeune homme avait fait tout ce qu'il lui avait ordonné et qu'il était partit la veille pour la France.

Il se doutait bien qu'il recommencerait là bas ses frasques mais lui il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et était satisfait.

L'intermède Dereck fut mit aux oubliettes de sa mémoire, maintenant sa seule préoccupation était d'arriver à récupérer Draco.

-

Ce jour-là Harry qui déprimait et qui ces derniers temps avait élu domicile chez Blaise et Ron se trouvait au salon en train de discuter avec son ami quand le Serpentard qui était sortit une heure plus tôt entra dans la pièce.

Il vint d'abord déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du rouquin qui assit dans un fauteuil le tira et le fit tomber sur ses genoux en le serrant dans ses bras, ils se mirent à rire tous les deux avant d'échanger un vrai baiser.

Harry les regarda faire en souriant, enviant leur bonheur et la tranquille assurance qu'ils avaient de leur amour.

Puis Blaise bien installé contre Ron qui avait le menton posé sur son épaule le regarda.

- « J'ai croisé Nott tout à l'heure! Dit-il.

- « Ah! Fit le brun qui se renfrogna, il savait que Théo était toujours avec Draco, ce qui le mettait dans des rages folles.

- « Il m'a dit qu'il allait en boîte ce soir! Continua le Serpentard avec une drôle de petite lueur taquine au fond de ses yeux sombres qui mit la puce à l'oreille du brun.

- « Et alors? Demanda t-il lentement.

- « Il n'y va pas seul bien sûr!

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Harry.

- « Draco y sera?

Blaise fit signe que oui de la tête en souriant.

Le brun bondit sur ses pieds, plein d'espoir, il allait enfin pouvoir le revoir et cette idée lui fit battre le coeur, il lui manquait tellement.

Il se dit qu'avec un peu de chance il arriverait peut être à lui parler et Nott n'avait pas intérêt à se mettre entre eux.

- « N'en veux pas à Théo! Dit le Serpentard comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées...c'est lui-même qui m'a demandé de te le dire.

Harry ouvrit des yeux surpris.

- « Pourquoi fait-il ça? S'étonna t-il.

- « Je ne sais pas! Répondit Blaise qui avait bien une petite idée mais préféra la garder pour lui, il pensait que Théo n'étant pas amoureux de Draco et connaissant sa gentillesse il se dit qu'il ne devait chercher qu'à aider le blond.

- « De toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance! Fit le brun en haussant les épaules...je vais me préparer! Rajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- « Mais Harry il n'est que cinq heures de l'après midi! Lui cria Ron qui se mit à rire devant tant d'impatience.

« Comme ça j'ai tout mon temps! hurla le brun déjà au pied de l'escalier qu'il gravit quatre à quatre.

-

**A jeudi!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**-**

**-**

Harry qui était prêt depuis des heures tournait en rond comme un lion en cage dans le salon en attendant que Blaise et Ron qui se préparaient se décident à descendre.

- « Enfin c'est pas trop tôt! S'exclama t-il quand il les vit entrer dans la pièce...j'ai crû que vous alliez y passer la nuit.

Le couple échangea un regard amusé puis détaillèrent le brun de la tête aux pieds, il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon de cuir noir très moulant et d'une fine chemise blanche à col mao, cela lui allait vraiment bien mais c'était très simple.

- « Vu le temps que tu as passé à te préparer j'aurais crû que tu allais nous sortir une tenue un peu plus originale! Dit Blaise un peu surprit.

- « Pour qu'il croit que je suis venu dans la boîte pour draguer? Répliqua le brun...je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées, il me juge déjà assez mal comme ça...aller dépêchons!!

Et ils sortirent littéralement traîné par un Harry surexcité.

-

A l'intérieur de la boîte le brun se mit immédiatement à la recherche de Draco qu'il aperçut accoudé au bar en compagnie de Nott, il s'approcha d'eux et ignorant ce dernier il posa une main sur l'épaule du blond qui était de dos, celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et ses yeux se durcirent en se posant sur lui.

- « Je t'ai déjà dit de me foutre la paix Potter!

Son ton et son regard si dur firent mal à Harry qui déglutit.

- « Accordes moi un moment! Dit-il.

- « Non! Répliqua Draco qui saisit la main de Théo et le tira sur la piste, la musique étant lente il l'enlaça.

- « Ecoutes Draco! Fit ce dernier...ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils, il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter des récriminations.

- « Tu te sers de moi pour tenir Harry à distance! Expliqua Théo...ce n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour moi, il a fait une erreur d'accord mais maintenant il a comprit, alors au lieu de rester drapé dans ton orgueil bafoué et de te servir de moi reconnais que tu l'aimes toujours!

- « Même si c'était le cas cela ne te concerne absolument pas! Rétorqua froidement Draco.

- « Bien sûr que si! Riposta Nott...on est pas amoureux l'un de l'autre et c'est très bien comme ça mais poursuivre une liaison, même si ce n'est que physique entre nous, avec quelqu'un qui pense sans cesse à un autre et qui m'appelle par son prénom quand on fait l'amour alors là je dis stop, j'ai quand même ma fierté moi aussi.

- « En clair tu veux rompre!

- « Exactement! Approuva Théo.

- « Bien! Fit hautainement Draco...je n'aurais aucun mal à te remplacer.

- « Ca c'est certain! Admit honnêtement Nott...mais tu sais tu peux prendre tous les amants que tu veux ça ne t'empêchera pas de souffrir, c'est lui que tu aimes, tu le pleure même en dormant.

Vexé le blond le foudroya du regard et le planta là.

-

En soupirant Théo rejoignit Blaise et Ron qu'il savait trouver à leur table habituelle et qui l'accueillirent avec un sourire quand il s'assit près d'eux.

- « Voilà! Fit-il...j'ai rompu avec Draco et je lui ai dit ce que je pensais au sujet d'Harry.

- « Et alors il a réagit comment? Demanda Blaise ravit de voir ses doutes se confirmer, Nott avait vraiment voulut aider le blond et le brun en le prévenant qu'ils seraient là ce soir, c'était quelqu'un de très gentil et s'étant rendu compte que Draco aimait profondément Harry et qu'il en souffrait il avait tenté de les réunir.

- « Pfff! Souffla Théo...je ne crois pas que ça ait servit à grand chose, Draco est vraiment braqué contre Harry, et il a la rancune tenace.

Blaise se mit à rire doucement, Nott et Ron en firent autant, ils savaient tous très bien que le blond était très rancunier, il avait toujours été comme ça.

- « Je pense que la seule solution qu'il reste à Harry c'est la manière forte! Fit Ron en reprenant son sérieux.

Les deux autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

-

Harry qui était resté près du bar et n'avait pas quitté Draco des yeux le vit se diriger vers la sortie, il le rattrappa prestement et le saisit par le poignet pour l'arrêter.

- « Lâches moi Potter! Râla le blond en se dégageant d'un geste brusque.

- « Tu vas m'écouter oui! S'énerva le brun.

- « Non, je n'en ai aucune envie! S'écria Draco qui posa ses mains à plat sur son torse et le repoussa brutalement et de toutes ses forces en arrière.

Sous le choc Harry recula de plusieurs pas et perdit l'équilibre en heurtant une table sur laquelle il s'effondra presque, il se redressa et s'excusa auprès des personnes assises autour et qui le regardaient curieusement.

Puis dans un soupir de déception il s'aperçut que Draco avait disparut.

- « Et merde! Grogna t-il.

Il savait que c'était inutile de chercher à le rattrapper, il devait déjà être chez lui et si il se pointait à sa porte il refuserait d'ouvrir comme d'habitude.

A son tour il rejoignit Ron et Blaise et fronça les sourcils de mécontentement en voyant Nott.

Il allait lui dire de partir quand Blaise le tira pour le faire asseoir près de lui et lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'avait fait Théo.

« Oh! Fit le brun surprit et il fit un petit sourire au jeune homme qui le lui rendit, il comprit que lui en vouloir pour sa courte liaison avec Draco serait stupide, il savait très bien que si ça n'avait pas été lui il y en aurait eut un autre, ce soir là c'est lui qui avait rejeté le blond et en le blessant il se doutait qu'il avait cherché une consolation ailleurs, de toute manière Nott ou pas il aurait trouvé des bras accueillants.

C'était de sa faute à lui si ils en étaient là et il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir rejoint le soir même et d'avoir fait passer Dereck en premier.

- « Harry! Fit Ron en se penchant vers lui...nous pensons que tu devrais changer de tactique.

- « De tactique? Répéta le brun sans comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- « Oui, avec Draco! Précisa le rouquin.

- « Et d'après vous je devrais m'y prendre de quelle façon? Demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire.

- « La douceur ne marchera pas! Intervint Théo...Draco refusera de t'écouter, il est trop braqué contre toi.

- « Mais alors vous me conseillez quoi? S'énerva le brun en les regardant à tour de rôle...dites moi ce que je dois faire puisque vous semblez avoir la solution idéale!

- « Utilises la manière forte! Dit Blaise.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- « Que j'utilise...il se tu et secoua la tête d'incompréhension...je ne vous suit pas là! Reprit-il...je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je l'aime et je voudrais juste qu'il m'écoute, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il nous laisse une seconde chance en espérant qu'il ai toujours des sentiments pour moi.

- « Il t'aime! Lui certifia Théo...et là dessus tu peux me croire.

Harry lui sourit, Blaise le lui disait souvent mais l'entendre venant d'un autre qui semblait sûr de ce qu'il avançait lui faisait du bien parce qu'il commençait à douter et à penser que l'amour que lui avait avoué Draco était bel et bien mort.

- « Et puis on ne te dis pas de lui faire du mal! Le rassura Ron en souriant...on t'explique juste que si tu ne le force pas à t'écouter et bien tu n'y arrivera jamais.

- « Et vous voulez quoi? Que je l'assomme, que je le ligote...que je le stupéfie?...Harry s'interrompit et soupira...de toutes façons il va encore s'enfermer dans son manoir et je ne pourrais même pas le voir.

- « Justement! Fit Blaise...force les portes du manoir au lieu d'attendre pour rien qu'on t'ouvre.

- « C'est pas bête! Approuva le brun rassuré, utiliser la manière forte sur des portes là il était d'accord, même si Draco n'allait sûrement pas apprécier qu'il s'en prenne à sa demeure.

- « J'y vais! Reprit-il en se levant.

- « Euh...tu devrais peut être attendre demain non? Fit Ron.

- « Attendre ne m'apporte jamais rien de bon! Répliqua Harry...alors je passe à l'action immédiatement.

-

**A samedi!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

**-**

**-**

Au beau milieu de la nuit Harry tambourina comme un malade contre la porte du manoir qui resta close, ce qui ne le surprit pas.

Il recula de quelques pas et observa la façade.

- « Utiliser la force pour entrer! Pensa t-il.

Il hésita, prit le temps de réfléchir et finalement ne pu s'y résoudre.

Draco aimait sa demeure et y toucher lui ferait du mal, il lui en avait déjà suffisamment fait comme ça, si il essayait de lui forcer la main de cette façon connaissant le blond il n'aurait plus aucune chance.

Malgré ce qu'avaient dit les autres il savait qu'il fallait qu'il amène Draco a accepter de l'écouter mais de manière à ce que ce soit volontaire de sa part et non par ce qu'il prendrait comme une agression.

Il opta une fois de plus pour la manière douce mais tenace.

- « DRACO!!!!!!!!!!hurla t-il...JE VAIS RESTER DEVANT TA PORTE JUSQU'A CE QUE TU M'OUVRES ET QUE TU M'ECOUTES MEME SI CA DOIT DURER SIX MOIS!!!!!!!!

Il se tu et attendit vainement une quelconque réaction...rien, mais il s'en doutait.

Il soupira puis tournant le dos à la porte il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, l'attente commença.

-

Deux heures passèrent.

-

Vers trois heures du matin il frissonna, il ne portait qu'une fine chemise et la fraîcheur de la nuit lui tombait sur les épaules, il mit ses bras autour de lui pour tenter de se réchauffer.

-

Draco, qui l'épiait tapi derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre, soupira, il baissa la tête quelques instants en réfléchissant puis la releva, il se détourna de la fenêtre et sortit de sa chambre.

-

Harry claquait des dents quand un léger bruit le fit se retourner et il se releva d'un bond quand il vit la porte ouverte, il se précipita à l'intérieur sans voir personne mais apercevant de la lumière qui provenait du petit salon où se tenait souvent Draco, il s'y avança et s'arrêta un bref instant sur le seuil.

Le blond était là, assit dans un fauteuil il le fixait, le visage fermé.

- « Merci! Dit Harry en s'avançant au milieu de la pièce.

- « De rien! Répondit froidement Draco...Le cadavre d'Harry Potter mort de froid devant ma porte aurait été du plus mauvais effet.

Le brun eut un petit sourire, il était dans la place et toute son assurance lui était revenue, il savait qu'il parviendrait à le faire craquer, il le fallait.

- « Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que tu t'inquiètais pour moi? Dit-il.

- « Et pourquoi je m'inquièterais pour toi? Riposta le blond d'un air hautain.

- « Parce que tu m'aimes encore... moi je suis fou de toi! Répondit Harry qui voyant son regard vaciller s'approcha lentement de lui, ses yeux verts rivés aux siens et la démarche féline.

- « Complètement fou de toi! Rajouta t-il doucement.

- « Non, moi je ne ressens plus rien pour toi!

Draco tenta de mettre toute la fermeté possible dans ses paroles mais la proximité du brun qui venait de se pencher sur lui le déstabilisa et ses derniers mots ne furent qu'un murmure pas très convaincant.

Totalement raide et les mains crispées sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil touchant celles qu'Harry venait d'y poser pour s'appuyer il ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle de ce dernier qui avait la bouche près de son oreille.

- « Tu en es sûr? Murmura le brun.

- « Oui! Pu à peine souffler Draco, sa gorge était sèche et il déglutit mais ne fit pas un geste pour le repousser.

Harry qui avait collé sa joue à la sienne passa une main sous sa robe de chambre et lui caressa doucement le torse avant de descendre sur son entrejambe et de se saisir de son érection.

- « Tu as envie de moi?

- « Oui! Souffla de nouveau le blond qui pouvait difficilement dire le contraire vu que le brun tenait la preuve dans sa main...mais je ne t'aime plus, c'est...c'est juste une envie passagère et rien d'autre.

- « Bien sûr! Fit Harry dans un sourire victorieux, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco mais sans chercher à aller plus loin, attendant qu'il agisse lui.

Son attente ne dura qu'une seconde, le blond le prit par la nuque et approfondit leur baiser en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et les mains de Draco se mirent en action, il lui déboutonna sa chemise dont il le débarrassa puis s'attaqua à la fermeture du pantalon qu'il défit et fit descendre le long de ses cuisses.

Le brun se redressa et le blond s'avança au bord du fauteuil pour prendre sa virilité dans sa bouche entamant un va et vient qui fit pousser des râles de plaisir à Harry qui devinrent des cris quand il glissa ses doigts dans son intimité.

Quand il le sentit proche de l'explosion Draco le lâcha et se releva, le brun retira entièrement son jeans et prit appuie sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil tendant ses fesses vers le blond qui le pénétra sans attendre.

Leurs rythmes s'accordèrent immédiatement, alternant les coups de reins violents et profonds à ceux plus lents et doux.

Quand Harry cria son nom dans l'orgasme Draco se laissa lui aussi aller dans un long gémissement les mains agrippées aux hanches du brun qui s'écroula sur le fauteuil quand il se retira.

Harry leva les yeux sur le blond qui était resté debout à l'observer et lui tendit une main.

- « Viens près de moi! Lui dit-il.

Draco hésita un instant puis vint se réfugier dans ses bras, la tête sur l'épaule du brun qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux sa joue frottant légèrement le haut de son front.

- « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, je n'ai aucune excuse mais je t'aime vraiment.

Le blond ne bougea pas et ne répondit pas.

- « Je sais que tu ne m'aime plus mais ne crois tu pas qu'on pourrais quand même essayer de former un vrai couple?reprit Harry dans un murmure...juste pour voir ce que ça donnerait toi et moi.

Il y eut un long silence.

- « C'est vrai qu'il y a des couples qui restent ensemble pendant des anneés sans s'aimer! Répondit finalement Draco de la même façon...alors tout bien réfléchit pourquoi pas? on ferait tout simplement comme tout le monde.

Le brun sourit et posa un baiser sur le front pâle.

- « On pourait même faire comme dans les grandes familles! Dit-il.

- « Les grandes familles? Répéta le blond qui releva la tête pour le regarder d'un air intrigué...elles font quoi d'après toi les grandes familles?

- « C'est connu, elles font des mariages arrangés et sans amour...on pourrait en faire autant, qu'est ce que tu en dis?...Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy c'est un drôle d'arrangement non?

En disant cela le coeur d'Harry battait à tout rompre et une angoisse qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher transparaissait clairement sur son visage, Draco s'en rendit compte et un sourire heureux qu'il cacha en baissant la tête se dessina sur ses lèvres, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il lui ferait une telle demande, c'était comme un rêve éveillé.

Mais pour ne pas avoir l'air de céder trop facilement il releva la tête et laissa passer quelques secondes en faisant une moue d'hésitation ce qui fit retenir son souffle au brun qui commença à stresser.

- « Qu'est ce que tu en penses? Redemanda t-il avec inquiétude.

- « Venant d'une grande famille... j'ai toujours rêvé d'un mariage pareil! Dit lentement le blond en lui caressant doucement la nuque.

Harry poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et le serra contre lui en riant.

- « Je t'aime Draco! Chuchota t-il.

Draco n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que lui aussi, le brun lui donna un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus amoureux qui les entraîna dans de nouveaux ébats où là il pu le lui répéter à l'infini.

-

-

**FIN.**

**-**

**Voilà c'est fnit et je vous remercie une fois de plus pour avoir suivit cette histoire jusqu'au bout, vous êtes formidables!!**

**Gros bisous à vous!**


End file.
